Undying fanfic: alternative story
by Veranchan
Summary: Veran pasa un tiempo de vacaciones en una gigantesca mansión de unos amigos de la familia. Pronto descubrira que tras los muros de la casa se esconde algo más que simples leyendas de fantasmas y mosntruos...


Diario. Dia 1.

Mansión Covernant.

Me encuentro ahora mismo en mi habitación, después de haber hecho el primer recorrido por la gigantesca casa y haber conocido a todos sus habitantes. 

La verdad, no creo que aquella primera visita guiada fuera a servirme de mucho. Los pasillos son tan retorcidos, que seguramente me perdería si fuera 

solo en pleno día. Aunque con las tormentas que se suceden durante estos días no parecen tener fin . Así que, la oscuridad envolvía toda la casa. 

Pero no era eso lo que me producía aquel escalofrío permanente desde que llegué. 

No estoy segura, pero esa familia oculta algo. 

¿Que qué hago aquí? Solo soy una invitada. El señor Covernant, dueño de la gran casa, y cabeza de la familia, conoce a mi hermano desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Hoy no he podido hablar con el señor, directamente, y la excusa que me dieron fue que se encontraba descansando. 

Por si no lo mencioné, el señor Convernant había quedado herido en la guerra, y ahora, a sus 60 y tantos años, le estaba pasando factura. Y los médicos, le habían recetado reposo. Pero, ¿quién iba a reposar en un lugar tan oscuro y tétrico como la Mansión Covernant? A oscuras día y noche, con esas figuras arcaicas en los pasillos, ecos cantados por 

el viento, polvo, silencios repentinos... 

Sin embargo, supongo que será por costumbre. O quizás, cuando hace sol y no hay lluvias, la casa adquiera más encanto... No sé. 

En fin. Iré a deshacer las maletas. Seguiré escribiendo este diario durante mi estancia. Escribir me relaja. Bueno, me despido. Seguiré escribiendo.

FDO.: Veran. 

Diario. Dia 2.

Mansión Covernant.

No pude pegar ojo durante toda la noche. ¿Siempre se escuchaban esos ruidos tan extraños? Quejidos... Gritos en la lejanía... ¡Menuda nochecita!

Cuando por fin la luz del amanecer se filtró por las cortinas de encaje de mi habitación, me levanté, me vestí, y sin importarme la hora que fuera, 

salí a dar un paseo. Los ruidos de la noche habían cesado, la lluvia también había parado, pero las nubes seguían oscureciendo el día a ratos, 

cuando ocultaban el sol casi por completo durante horas...

Después de dar muchas vueltas, terminé en un aparente callejón sin salida: justo delante de la habitación del señor Covernant. ¿Cómo se encontraría?

Miré mi reloj de pulsera para evitar entrar a horas intempestivas de la mañana, pero me sorprendí al ver que se había detenido cuando la aguja

marcaba las 5 de la tarde del día de ayer. Justo cuando llegué a la mansión. Y no creo que por allí hubiera pilas para repararlo. 

Decidí arrojarme, y tras llamar suavemente a la puerta de madera con los nudillos un par de veces, la abrí y asomé mi cabeza.

- ¿Se puede? -pregunté con cierta timidez.

- ¡Ah! ¡Adelante, adelante! Eres nuestra joven invitada, Veran, ¿verdad? -dijo una voz algo tomada.

Entré en la oscura habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Era una habitación austera, con solo la cama justo delante de la puerta, una ventana con 

las cortinas echadas, y una pequeña mesilla de noche junto al cabecero de la cama. En las paredes, bastantes cuadros se amontonaban, de lo que parecían

antepasados de los Covernants, e incluso retratos de la familia actual.

La única luz que iluminaba tenuemente la estancia era la de un candil sobre la mesilla.

- Eres mucho más joven de lo que imaginaba... ¿Cuántos años...? ¿16? ¡Je! Cuanto tiempo...

El que me hablaba, el señor de la casa, el cabeza de familia, se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda contra l cabecero y mirándome 

fijamente a través de las gafas que estaban a punto de escurrirse por su respingona nariz. Me fui acercando a la cama lentamente, descubriendo sus rasgos. 

Su rostro, un poco arrugado, no dejaba de exhibir una sonrisa educada. También tenía un pequeño bigote y barba castaños cuidados, no así su cabello, ya que apenas tenia. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no delataban su edad. Marrones y vivarachos, que no se quitaban de encima de los míos.

- Señor Jeremiah. Lamento la interrupción. No quiero importunarle, solo estaba dando un paseo, y de repente...

- Te encontraste aquí. No te preocupes. Sucede a menudo. Esta casa siempre ha sido un laberinto. ¿Qué tal estáis todos en la familia?

- Ehm...bien, si. ¿Y usted...?

No me respondió con palabras, pero su sonrisa tomó un tinte de tristeza que me conmovió.

- ¿Qué tal la noche?¿Ha dormido bien?

- Ehm... No he dormido mucho. Pero debe ser por lo nuevo del sitio...

- ¿Por lo nuevo... o por los ruidos? 

Le miré sorprendida. Jeremiah solo me devolvió la sonrisa. Qué simpático. Cada vez se volvía más enigmático...

- Bueno... Recuerde que está en su propia casa, pequeña. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes pedírselo a los criados. 

Además de tener una facilidad increíble para cambiar de tema.

- Muchas gracias, señor Covernant. Ha sido muy amable al invitarme...

- Oh, no tienes que darme las gracias, hija. Aunque...quizás pueda haber algo que...

- ¿Señor?

- Mi familia -con un dedo esquelético señaló el cuadro colgado sobre su cabeza: en él, se hallaba Jeremiah sentado en un sillón, en el centro del retrato; 

a su lado derecho, la que me contaron que era su hermana, Lizbeth, con un vestido largo y blanco, que parecía de otra época, y rostro sereno. Su cabello,

también blanco y recogido en un severo moño; al otro lado del sillón, el otro hermano del señor Jeremiah, Aaron, un pelirrojo con barba y mostacho cuidados 

y una expresión casi burlona en el rostro. En segundo plano, y también a ambos lados del sillón, el guarda, un hombre de cabello largo y negro y rostro anguloso; 

acompañado por una señora que debía de ser la otra hermana del señor Jeremiah. Ambos miraban también a la cama con el rostro casi inexpresivo. -Ellos ya no suelen pasar por aquí.

Viven entre estos mismos muros, pero, por ciertas razones, prefieren no venir a aburrirse conmigo...

- Señor, no quiero molestarle...

- ¡Todo lo contrario! Me agrada su compañía. Si pudiera venir a verme más a menudo... Sé que los médicos me dijeron que descansara, pero aquí solo, me siento

morir lentamente. Pero, si quisiera, quedarse aquí a charlar un rato... Aunque temo aburrirle...

- ¡En absoluto, señor! ¡Me encantaría! -acepté con entusiasmo.

Me quedé un rato más allí. No recordaba haber hablado antes así con Jeremiah, pero aunque su aspecto y todas sus pertenencias daban lugar a imaginárselo 

como un hombre estirado, era todo lo contrario. Fue divertido charlar con él. Aunque cuando ya me fui, porque me pareció que era la hora de comer, su rostro se 

tornó más triste aún. Y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta...

- Ten cuidado, mi pequeña. No te fíes de las apariencias de este lugar. Cuando los demonios interiores salen a la luz, nada puede detenerles...solo la sangre derramada...

Pasé el resto del día con esta advertencia repitiéndose en mi cabeza. Vale, Jeremiah estaba casi en las puertas de la muerte, pero había estado conversando largo rato

con él, y estaba bastante más lucido que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Si dijo eso, tendría que haber alguna razón...

FDO.: Veran

Diario. Día 3.

Jardines de la mansión Covernant.

Hoy las cosas han cambiado muchísimo de un día para otro. ¡Anoche conseguí dormir! Aunque me parece algo extraño que los ruidos dejaran de sonar de la misma forma en que aparecieron. Por la mañana, después de tomar mi desayuno, me acerqué a la habitación de Jeremiah y estuvimos charlando un rato. El sol había ganado la batalla al mal tiempo, y ahora reluce sobre mi cabeza mientras escribo estas líneas. Había ido a dar una vuelta por los jardines, tan cuidados que ni siquiera había barro, después de todo lo que llovió estos últimos días y que rodeaban la mansión, y encontré esta pequeña zona, casi pegada a la cocina, y donde se repartían varias mesas cuyo destino adivino que era que los habitantes comieran al aire libre. 

En una de ellas me senté a contemplar embelesada todo cuanto se encontraba a mi alrededor, hasta que... 

Vaya, nuestra invitada ha encontrado un buen sitio donde relajarse... 

Miré en la dirección de donde salió aquella melódica voz, y vi acercarse a aquella chica del cuadro, la hermana del señor Jeremiah: Lizbeth. Vestida con una falda cortisima, y una camisa con bastante escote... Aunque el moño en el que llevaba recogido su pelo blanquecino era idéntico al del retrato. Lizbeth se acercó hasta mi y tomó asiento. 

Tu nombre era Veran, ¿verdad? –afirmé con la cabeza –Bien, Veran, ¿qué tal estás pasando tus vacaciones aquí?

Solo llevo aquí 3 días, pero se está bastante bien...

¿Y consigues dormir?

¿Uhm? ¿Por qué lo pregunta, señorita Lizbeth?

Por nada, por nada –la misma sonrisa que Jeremiah esbozaba a menudo, aquella que parecía ocultar mil y un secretos, afloró a los labios de la joven, que tras despedirse apresuradamente de mi, se marchó para continuar con su paseo. 

Hum...Era una familia extraña, ahora que lo pienso. Creo que no debe de haber mucha comunicación entre ellos. Cada uno a su bola. Y eso que el cabecilla, Jeremiah, estaba en sus últimas. Había escuchado rumores, más en concreto charlas a escondidas, que alegaban que sobre aquella familia descansaba el peso de una maldición. Daba por hecho que no eran más que leyendas, pero... después de todo, sus antepasados se remontan a la época oscura de la Edad Media. Época de mitos, brujería y leyendas. ¿Quién sabe?

FDO.: Veran 

Capitulo 1 Criaturas de pesadilla 

Aquel día dormí hasta tarde. Y cuando me levanté, no encontré a nadie del servicio libre que pudiera prepararme el desayuno. Así que decidí acercarme al pueblo a tomar algo y dar una vuelta. 

Hacía sol y una temperatura agradable para la época en la que estábamos. Los ruidos por la noche habían cesado por completo, y había descansado de un tirón. Parecí que aquel iba a ser el día perfecto.

El pueblo no se hallaba muy lejos de la casa de los Covenant. Solo a 2 o 3 kilómetros. Ya había pasado por allí, antes de llegar a la mansión. Me fijé a mi llegada de una pequeña cafetería bastante tranquila en el centro. Así que, me dirigí hacia allí. 

Pese a la hora, el local no estaba muy lleno: un par de señores dentro tomándose un café, una mujer acompañada por sus hijos cogidos de la mano en la barra, y una pareja sentada fuera. 

Un lugar bastante tranquilo.

Tomé asiento también en el exterior, y no tardó en acercarse a mi mesa una joven con delantal, a la que pedí un vaso de leche con cacao. 

Mientras esperaba, miré a mi alrededor. El ambiente, tan calmado, me apaciguaba el alma. No había ni un solo coche, y la gente, cordial, se saludaban entre ellos como si todos se conocieran. ¡Daba gusto estar allí, rodeada del olor a café y dulces que llegaba de la cafetería y contemplando todo aquello! 

¿No eres de aquí, verdad? –una voz grave procedente de mis espaldas me hizo dar un brinco. 

Un chico joven, más o menos de mi edad y gesto risueño señaló la silla que tenía frente a mi. 

¿Está ocupada?

Ehm...no... –murmuré tímidamente a la vez que sus ojos azules se clavaban en los míos. 

Ni corto ni perezoso, el chico se sentó en la silla y me examinó con la mirada durante un buen rato. Al principio, me sonroje. Pero con el tiempo, aquello me pareció demasiado descortés para dejarlo pasar. 

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te atrae tanto la atención de mi persona? –le espeté indignada.

No te había visto nunca por aquí... ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Vas a quedarte mucho?...

¿Se puede saber a ti eso que te im...? 

La camarera me interrumpió llegando con mi vaso. Dejó la cuenta ya de paso, pero el chico decidió que no se movería de allí. Le pidió a la camarera otro vaso de leche y se recostó sobre el respaldar de su asiento, mirándome de nuevo. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, incliné mi vista hacia el vaso. 

¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu nombre?

No te lo dije... –mascullé – Me llamo Veran...

Encantado. Yo soy Marche... 

Volvió a sonreír de aquella manera que me hacía sonrojar y agachar la vista. ¿Se puede saber que demonios pasaba? 

¿Y qué haces tu en este pueblo, Marche? –me atreví a preguntar elevando la vista y tratando de ser cordial sin ruborizarme más -¿Vives aquí?

Si. No sé que habrás venido a hacer en este pueblucho, pero desde luego, no vas a divertirte mucho...

Estoy aquí para visitar a un amigo de la familia. Me alojo en su casa, la mansión Covenant...

¡¿Covenant?! ¿Cómo puedes alojarte en ese monasterio maldito?

¿Qué? –le miré sorprendida. 

El chico enarcó una ceja y me miró con seriedad. Un pequeño escalofrió me recorrió la columna y me sonrojé de nuevo. 

¿No has oído la historia? –gracias a mi cara de embobada entendió que no –La familia está maldita... Ese sitio no es una mansión, es un monasterio, donde dicen que una bruja practicó sus males de ojos y echó un maleficio sobre la familia vete tu a saber por qué... Todos los hermanos desaparecieron, y dicen que sus almas vagan por la casa... ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida... 

¿Un maleficio? ¿Almas en pena? No puede ser... 

Oye, no te preocupes por esa tontería. Son leyendas. La gente le teme a ese sitio porque es umbrío. 

Ya...leyendas... Deben serlo –reí sin mucha convicción -¿Cómo van a vagar las almas de la familia? ¡Si hasta hablé con la señorita Lizbeth ayer!

¿Me tomas el pelo? -De repente, su jovialidad desapareció, sustituida por la incredulidad. –Lizheth Covenant murió hace 5 años. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Cómo vas a hablar con ella? 

¿Muerta?¿La señorita Lizbeth? Pero...¡pero si ayer estaba la mar de bien! Si estuvimos charlando, y...y...

En un gesto que no me habría esperado, Marche se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y me cogió las manos. Ante su contacto, otro escalofrío me recorrió de nuevo, y mi corazón redobló su latir. ¿Qué era aquello? Vale, el chico era mono y misterioso, pero... ponerme así, porque si... 

Estabas temblando. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

S-Si... -¿Por qué me temblaba la voz en ese mismo momento? 

Instantáneamente, una gigantesca sombra lo cubrió todo. Ambos elevamos la vista al cielo, y vimos como una gigantesca nube gris terminaba de cubrir el sol. 

Vaya... Últimamente el tiempo está loco. Si hacía apenas dos segundos estaba el cielo limpio... 

Tengo que volver –aprovechando su distracción, aparté las manos, saqué el monedero y pagué la cuenta que la camarera había dejado momentos antes en un cenicero. 

Me levanté precipitadamente. Me iba de allí con el estomago vació, pero no me importaba. A saber de dónde me venían esas prisas. Quizás por el eco que la leyenda había provocado en mi cerebro. Quizás porqué la compañía de ese chico me ponía de los nervios. Quizás porque tenía la impresión de que iba a caer un chaparrón, y no quería que me pillase al descubierto... No sé. El caso es que tenía prisa. Percibía que Marche no me quitaba los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Justo cuando me ponía bien el bolso, él se levantó también. 

Tengo que volver a la mansión Covenant. Se me hace tarde, y...

Te acompaño. –declaró con voz firme.

¡¿Qué?! Pero...pero...

Vamos, anda –sin cortarse ni un pelo, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi –Me sé el camino a la mansión, así que, andando.

¡Yo también me lo sé! –traté de resistirme- Y no creo que debas acompañarme. ¡Soy solo una invitada en la casa Covenant! ¡No soy quién para llevar a nadie hasta..!

¡Solo voy a acompañarte hasta la puerta! No creo que vaya a molestarles eso. 

Di la batalla por perdida. Dando un profundo suspiro de exasperación, me rendí y me deje llevar. Ya me desharía de él por el camino.

Aquí estamos... –nos detuvimos justo frente a la verja, tras la cual se extendía la pequeña plazoleta antes de llegar a la mansión.

Y aquí nos despedimos. Buenas tardes, y gracias por acompañarme... 

Justo tras decir aquellas palabras, un sonoro estampido nos sobresaltó, tras el cual, comenzó a llover a mares. Sabiendo que entre la mansión y el pueblo había su distancia, y aquella lluvia podía durar bastante, me encontré ante un dilema. ¿Dejaba que Marche se fuera a su casa atravesando la lluvia helada? No, eso no era precisamente cortes... Debía invitarle a pasar. No quedaba otro remedio. 

Anda, quédate un rato hasta que escampe un poco... –llamé al timbre rudimentario de la puerta.

Se te hace difícil separarte de mi ahora, ¿eh? 

Estuve así de dejarle en la calle. Pero en fin... Supongo que le hice caso al angelito de mi hombro. Ante la falta de respuesta, llamé otra vez al timbre. El silencio solo roto por el repiqueteo incesante de la lluvia, hizo crecer una sospecha en mi interior. Era extraño... ¿Por qué nadie del servicio nos abría la puerta?

Empujé un poco la verja casi involuntariamente, y sorprendentemente, esta se abrió sola. 

Vaya. Si yo la deje cerrada al salir... –murmuré intrigada.

No la cerrarías bien. –me siguió Marche 

Le respondí con un gruñido y le invité a pasar. Atravesamos rápidamente la plazoleta y nos resguardamos en las escaleras que llegaban hasta la puerta principal. Llamé a la puerta. 

Veran –me llamó Marche a mis espaldas. 

Me volví hacía él, asombrándome de lo oscuro que se había vuelto todo. ¡Menuda nube estaba descargando! Seguro que duraría días... 

Lo que hay en las escaleras son solo estatuas, ¿verdad? 

En los pies de las escaleras, a cada lado, unas enormes columnas lo vigilaban todo. Sobre ellas, unas extrañas figuras antropomorfas, con un palo de madera a las espaldas. No me había fijado mucho en ellas antes. Pero en aquel momento, bajo la temporal luz arrojada por un rayo, pude contemplar con espanto que las figuras se movían. Con el viento que soplaba cada vez con más fuerza. Aquellas figuras eran...¿hombres en la horca? 

Si –tragué saliva y respondí con voz temblorosa de espanto –Son estatuas. ¡Figuras! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por que hay sangre. En la columna. 

Su voz sonaba tan aterrada como la mía. Entrecerré los ojos para intentar ver mejor entre la oscuridad y el agua, descubriendo como un líquido más oscuro resbalaba lentamente por la superficie de las columnas. Y parecía provenir de las estatuas... Cuyos atuendos me sonaban de algo.

No quise descubrir más. Aquello fue bastante. Sin preocuparme ya la cortesía y demás tonterías, abrí la puerta de un empujón, tiré de Marche y cerré la puerta tras nosotros a toda prisa. ¡¿Qué había pasado?! 

Veran, ¿qué ocurre aquí? ¿Siempre han estado esas estatuas así? 

No eran estatuas... –dije con voz trémula alejándome de la puerta.

¿Qué dijiste?

Llevaban el uniforme del servicio –me llevé una mano a la frente.

¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –nos increpó una voz. 

Dando un respingo miré hacia el fondo de la espaciosa habitación, iluminada tenuemente por un par de candiles que colgaban en las paredes y los rayos que de vez en cuando asomaban por las ventanas gigantescas cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par. Un chico que no había visto antes en la casa se acercó corriendo a nosotros. 

Deben marcharse de aquí. Este sitio es peligroso ahora, y...

¿Quién demonios eres tu? 

No es de tu incumbencia –el chico se acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiera observarle bien: era más alto que yo, pero seguro que no era mayor. Ojos grandes y castaños y ataviado con ropas más oscuras que la noche. Como accesorio, un amuleto hecho de una extraña piedra verde esmeralda adornaba su cuello. En su mano, una vara cuya punta apoyaba en el suelo. –Salid los dos ahora que podéis, antes de que los monstruos os encuentren.

¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Sal de aquí antes de que avise al servicio!

¿Vivís aquí? ¿O la parejita solo buscaba un lugar donde...?

¡Déjate ya de paparruchas! –grité sonrojada -¡Soy la invitada del señor Jeremiah Covenant! ¡Lárgate antes de que...! 

Un gruñido sobrenatural nos interrumpió. Todo mi aplomo se vino abajo cuando un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Los tres miramos hacia la derecha. Una sombra enorme se irguió entre la oscuridad. Y desde luego, aquellos cuernos no eran rasgos de ninguna persona humana. Y el brillo de colmillos no desvelaba buenas intenciones, desde luego. Inmóvil, solo podía fijarme de cómo esa cosa nos miraba fijamente con sus ojos amarillos. Con la certeza de que...

Un tirón del brazo me despertó, y la monstruosa criatura dio un potente gruñido tras el cual saltó para acercarse. El sonido a mi alrededor se había apagado. Veía a mi lado al chico misterioso y a Marche discutir, éste último con gesto de pánico, y el otro chico, tiró de nosotros, con el monstruo pegado a nuestros talones, consiguiendo ponernos a salvo por los pelos en una sala adyacente, cerrando la puerta de madera tras de si y bloqueándola con una silla que tenía cerca. Mis oídos volvieron a la realidad cuando una embestida sacudió la puerta. Aterrada, di un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás, topándome con algo, y del susto, di un brinco. 

¡Au!¡Soy yo! –me susurró Marche con expresión dolorida. Debí de haberle pisado sin querer. 

No me salían las palabras. Mi mirada permanecía fija en la puerta, que aunque sufría multitud de embestidas y arañazos por parte de la cosa que había detrás, permanecía en pie. Aguante la respiración hasta que pareció que la criatura se había dado por vencida. Todo quedó en silencio exceptuando la lluvia de fuera, y otros zumbidos y sonidos inidentificables en la lejanía.

En cuanto al lugar donde nos encontrábamos, con solo dar un rápido vistazo, las altas estanterías llenas de libros hasta el techo daban a pensar que era una biblioteca. 

Perfecto. La salida está bloqueada. Ahora tendré que cargar con vosotros...

¿Disculpa? –le pregunté algo molesta

¿Vuestros nombres?

Ehm... yo soy Veran...

Y yo, Marche. 

Bien, yo soy Ky –se presentó el chico misterioso –No me importa que me creáis o no, pero tendréis que hacer lo que yo os diga para salir de aquí...

Oye, chaval, déjate de películas. Podría decirse que vivo aquí. Me fui está mañana a dar una vuelta, y cuando vuelvo, me encuentro con esto. ¿Qué está pasando? –me adelanté con los brazos en jarras.

¿Vives aquí? –Ky enarcó una ceja –¿Desde cuando? 

Bueno...El señor Jeremiah Covenant me invitó a pasar unos días aquí. Solo llevo 3 días, y...

¿Y no has visto nada extraño?¿No sabes las leyendas sobre esta casa y la familia?

Pues, la verdad, ver algo extraño, no. Pero hubo alguna noche que escuche ruidos raros. Y sobre la leyenda esa, me enteré gracias a él –señalé a Marche. 

El chico volvió la vista a Marche. 

¿Y tu...?

No, yo no vivo aquí. Conozco la leyenda por que me la contaron. –se apresuró a responder.

Ya veo. Veo que tendré que explicarlo todo desde el principio... 

¡Vaya!¿Qué hace aquí nuestra invitada? –se escuchó una voz a nuestras espaldas. 

Los tres nos volvimos a la vez. Un señor pelirrojo, con barba del mismo color, alto, con traje de chaqueta azul y corbata se acercó con una amplia sonrisa hasta nosotros. Lo reconocí al instante. Se trataba del hermano de Jeremiah, Aaron. Era un pintor. Y por lo que me han contado, se pasa los días y las noches encerrado en su estudio, dedicado por entero a sus obras. Aún no había visto ninguna suya. Ni tampoco le había visto a él desde que llegue. Me sorprendió verle en aquel momento, caminando tan tranquilo mientras fuera rondaba un monstruoso ser con cuernos y un hombre ahorcado en una columna. 

Y veo que ha traído con usted compañía. ¡Perfecto! ¡Cuantos más, mejor! –dio una palmada.

Ehm... –titubeé –Señor Aaron, ¿ha visto lo que hay fuera? ¡Cuando llegué, vi a un...!

¡Vamos, vamos! No se preocupe. –hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. –Es solo una...¡una de mis obras! 

Pero, ¡era un monstruo! –exclamó Marche.

Solo estaba uhm...probando un nuevo sistema. Las figuras estáticas me aburren un poco. Así que, ¿por qué no otorgarle la habilidad del movimiento? Aunque creo que me pasé en cuanto a "terrorífica" –estalló en una carcajada y me pasó la mano por el hombro. –Bueno, no se preocupen, la devolveré a su... 

Aaron se quedó mirando fijamente el cuello del muchacho. Para detallar: al amuleto verde. Se detuvo a media frase, y cuando iba a preguntarle si le ocurría algo, su rostro cambió. Sus ojos azules chisporrotearon embargados de rabia y todo su rostro se trasfiguró. Iracundo, se puso a gritar. 

¡¿Qué llevas ahí?! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Aléjate de estos muros!¡No te acerques a nosotros! –su mano, que aún seguía sobre mi hombro, me apretó hasta hacerme daño.

¡Eh! ¡Señor Aaron! ¿Le ocurre algo? –intenté zafarme, pero su mano me sostenía con fuerza. 

Entonces me di cuenta de algo. ¿No estaba todo...demasiado silencioso? Aaron bajó la vista y me miró. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en sus labios. No parecía el mismo. 

¿Se-señor Aaron..? –tartamudeé.

¡Apártate! –de un tirón, Ky se arrancó la piedra del cuello y extendió el brazo para mostrársela a Aaron. 

En cuanto la vio, las garras de Aaron me soltaron y éste se tambaleó hacia atrás. Comenzó a farfullar cosas incoherentes y alguna que otra maldición, y se protegía los ojos con una mano. 

¡¿ Qué le has hecho al señor Aaron?! –me acerqué a Ky corriendo. 

El chico permaneció impasible, mirando fijamente a Aaron y con el brazo extendido. 

Mira a Aaron ahora. –respondió por fin.

¿Qué?

¡Que lo mires! 

Le obedecí. Y un poco más, y me quedo en el sitio. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Tenía la misma estatura que Aaron, y la misma barba. Pero...se estaba arrancando la ropa, y...¡y no tenía piel! Solo podían verse sus músculos, y tendones, y...¡era repugnante! ¡Y no dejaba de chillar! Contemplé aterrorizada, cuando se quitó las manos de los ojos, ¡que no tenía! Y de pronto, tal y como había comenzado, se calmó. Empezó a mover los brazos como si fuera un pulpo, y con un movimiento brusco, dos garfios aparecieron de la nada en sus manos. Ambos brillaron bajo la luz de un rayo, corroborando lo que ya pensaba: no eran de juguete. 

¡¡Corred!! –Ky fue el primero en salir corriendo, y está vez, no hizo falta que nadie tirase de mi para seguirle. Marche también lo hizo a mi lado. 

La criatura que había suplantado a Aaron lanzo solo un gorgoteo de su garganta, y con un salto se apresuró a seguirnos. Atravesamos toda la biblioteca con Aaron y doblábamos esquinas y más esquinas con la intención de perderlo y encontrar un lugar seguro. Un par de veces escuchamos las guadañas del bicho ese rasgar el aire cerca de nosotros, pero por suerte, no llego a rozarnos. 

Cuando ya parecía que habíamos cruzado kilómetros y kilómetros de sala, una puerta a lo lejos, abierta de par en par nos dio fuerzas para aligerar aún más la carrera, aunque eso pareció darle más ánimos a Aaron, que de un salto se plantó entre nosotros y la puerta, y se puso a hacer tonterías con los brazos. ¡Nos había atrapado! Tuve la sensación de que Aaron se reía. Fue otro gorgoteo de su garganta. Se acercó un poco hasta nosotros, lentamente, como saboreando el momento. Los 3 retrocedimos en vano, puesto que nuestras espaldas se toparon con una estantería. La criatura levantó la mano que empuñaba una de sus guadañas y la mantuvo en vilo sobre nuestras cabezas, hasta que...

Capitulo 2

Sombras del pasado 

Todo trascurrió en apenas un segundo. La guadaña de Aarón, bajó. El tiempo de ralentizó. Sin embargo, no podía reaccionar. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Ky, a mi lado, que parecía ocurrirle lo mismo. Miré al otro lado buscando a Marche, y mi sorpresa fue, cuando vi que él _si podía moverse_. De hecho, se puso delante nuestra, y antes de que la guadaña llegara hasta su cabeza, golpeó con el puño cerrado a Aarón en el estomago musculoso. La guadaña se detuvo en el aire tal y como momentos antes lo había estado. La tensión del instante seguía ahogándonos. El tiempo se detuvó del todo durante lo que se nos hizo eterno. Y entonces, el cuerpo entero de Aarón tembló. Un gruñido gutural fue in crescendo hasta convertirse en un grito que casi nos revienta los tímpanos, de no ser porque nos tapamos involuntariamente los oídos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Y el grito, se extinguió. Con temor, fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, aún temiendo encontrarme ante mi cara aquella temible guadaña. No obstante, no encontré a Aarón por ningún sitio. Solo vi a Ky, que aún seguía a mi lado y miraba con los ojos como platos a Marche, que no se había movido ni un ápice. ¡Menuda locura acabábamos de vivir! 

¿Estáis bien? –Marche se volvió hacia nosotros.

S-sí –respondí casi sin voz.

Por supuesto. ¿Qué llevas ahí? –Ky señaló el puño aún cerrado de Marche. 

Seguí la vista de Ky. El puño de Marche estaba intacto, no tenia nada especial... O si. De entre los nudillos, una tenue luz verde se iba extinguiendo como una hoguera. El chico abrió el puño y nos mostró una pequeña piedra verde esmeralda, idéntica a la que Ky llevaba anteriormente en el cuello. 

¿De dónde la has sacado? –le preguntó Ky con cierta brusquedad.

Es...una larga historia. –Marche hizó saltar la piedra en su mano antes de guardarla en un bolsillo del pantalón –No creo que este sea el mejor lugar donde contarla.

Eso no importa. ¿De dónde la has sacado? 

Marche suspiró y accedió a contarlo. 

Bueno, me la regaló un ser querido. En su lecho de muerte. Dijo que tarde o temprano me ayudaría. Cuando vi como la usaste contra ese monstruo, pensé...

Escúchame bien, Marche. Eso que llevas es muy peligroso. ¿No sabes lo que es? 

Marche negó con la cabeza. 

Dicen que es leyenda. Pero yo te digo que es cierto. Esta piedra podría decirse que es "mágica". –Ky nos mostró su piedra –No se si habréis oído hablar sobre esto. Las fuentes de energía del interior de la tierra. Los puntos energéticos...

Eso me suena a los templarios...-murmuré, sentándome en el suelo. De repente me sentía tan agotada como si hubiera tenido 5 horas de gimnasia seguidas. Y estaba hecha un lío.

Se rumorea que los templarios conocían dichos puntos especiales. Esa energía que fluye en el interior de la corteza terrestre, que el ser humano apenas conoce, es lo que mueve a algunos fenómenos paranormales a actuar. Aunque la cosa funciona como...¡un imán! Igual que dos imanes se atraen entre si, también pueden repelerse. Estas piedras –Ky tendió la mano y Marche dejó en ella su piedra. El chico junto ambas piedras, y un extraño brillo verde surgió de ambas, aunque muy débil –están hechas por esa energía. Por eso, como habéis visto, nos han ayudad a deshacernos de esa cosa. 

Esa cosa era un Covenant...era el señor Aaron...-musité. 

Ambos chicos volvieron la vista hacia mi, aún acurrucada en el suelo. Note que ambos se miraron entre ellos y Marche se inclinó hacia mi, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. 

¿Te encuentras bien, Veran?

Si...digo, no... digo, estoy bien, físicamente, si, pero...estoy hecha un lío... 

Ky y Marche volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. 

¿Habías conocido antes a Aaron?

No. Bueno, si, pero, solo de oídas. Mientras estaba aquí, no me lo he topado ni una sola vez. Si lo he visto, fue cuando vi el cuadro en el dormitorio del señor Jeremiah...

¿Jeremiah? ¿Jeremiah Covenant?

Sí. 

Ky se quedó pensativo durante un rato. Le tiró su piedra a Marche, que volvió a guardarla en su sitio. 

He oído hablar de él. Es el único que se salvó de la maldición...

¿Maldición? Esto más bien es una pesadilla...

Llévame hasta él.

¿Cómo? –pregunté, segura de no haber escuchado bien.

Escúchame, Veran. Si hay alguien que mejor puede explicarte lo que está ocurriendo aquí, es alguien que lleve aquí casi toda su vida. 

Osease: Jeremiah –completé. 

Ky asintió con la cabeza. Por su parte, Marche me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Me alisé la falda y suspiré antes de seguirles. Ky se adelantó, y tras comprobar que teníamos el camino libre, nos dejó pasar. 

Chicos, no os engañaré, puede que haya más criaturas como la de antes merodeando por aquí. Sin embargo, mientras tengamos las piedras, no nos pasará nada. 

¿Esas criaturas son muy...peligrosas?

Dejemos la cosa en que hacen pupa

Ah. Claro, pupa...

¿De dónde salieron esas cosas? –preguntó Marche

Digamos que es una consecuencia indirecta de la maldición de los Covenants. Veran, debemos buscar un sitio seguro, y la habitación dónde se encuentre Jeremiah lo es. Además, él podrá explicaros las cosas mejor que yo. Solo soy un aprendiz... 

Como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía, Ky se calló repentinamente. Iba a insistirle para que continuara hablando y se dejara de misterios, pero un fuerte golpe en la lejanía me hizo cambiar de opinión. 

Será mejor que nos demos prisa...

¡Seguidme! 

Decidida a descubrir la verdad, me decanté por seguir el consejo de Ky: guiarles hasta el dormitorio de Jeremiah y que él me explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo. Atravesamos a buen paso el interminable pasillo que llevaba hasta una especie de capilla, bastante grande, por cierto, y que estaba completamente a oscuras. La sala se iba hundiendo conforme nos acercábamos al altar, y allí, los ruidos eran cada vez más cercanos, aparte de sentirnos observados por ojos invisibles en todo momento. Suerte que la visita fue rápida: nos fuimos de allí por una puerta que había a la derecha del altar, y tras cruzar más pasillos y subir algunas escaleras, llegamos ante la puerta cerrada del dormitorio del señor Jeremiah. 

Allí, ante dicha puerta, todo mi valor se evaporó. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Desde cuando existen los monstruos?¿Qué periódico habla sobre maldiciones a familias?¡Seguro que era un truco! 

Veran –me apremió Marche detrás de mí. 

Suspiré. Bueno... fuera lo que fuera, Jeremiah respondería. ¿Por qué iba a ocultar algo? ¡Tener monstruos en tu propia casa no es algo que pueda ocultarse!

Una vez decidida, llamé con los nudillos a la puerta, y la abrí con suavidad. Asomé la cabeza. 

¿Señor Jeremiah? 

¡Ah! ¡Pequeña Veran! ¡Adelante! Pasa, pasa. 

Aún con resquemor, abrí al puerta del todo, y entré, seguida por Marche, y Ky. 

¡Vaya! ¡Si has traído amiguitos... –la voz de Jeremiah se fue apagando en cuanto vio el colgante de Ky. 

Cerré la puerta tras nosotros. 

Señor Jeremiah... –pregunté de espaldas a la cama donde él se encontraba -¿Puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí? 

Jeremiah cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de derrota. 

No quería involucrarte en esto, pequeña. Pero viendo que te acompaña un portador...

¿Solo uno? –con una sonrisa pícara, Marche echó mano a la piedra que guardaba en el bolsillo y se la mostró al anciano.

¡¡Otro pedazo!!¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De dónde lo has sacado, joven?

Me lo dio un familiar mío. Parece que usted conoce bien las piedras. ¿A qué se debe?

Bueno... –la mirada, antes viva, del señor Jeremiah se apagó de repente, y bajo la vista, como avergonzado –Debí haberlo imaginado. Esta pesadilla no podía continuar por más tiempo. 

Señor Jeremiah –me acerqué hasta su cama y me senté en el borde –Le pido por favor que me explique todo lo que está pasando. ¡Todo lo que sepa! Antes, al venir, un...una criatura extraña nos atacó. Y, su hermano Aaron, cuando vio la piedra... 

Jeremiah me interrumpió chistándome. 

Tranquila, pequeña. En esta habitación estáis seguros... de momento. Será mejor que os cuente la historia desde el principio. Chicos, podéis tomar asiento –señaló con la mano un par de sillas pegadas a la pared. 

Marche acercó una y se sentó, pero Ky prefirió quedarse de pie. El anciano acercó una de sus esqueléticas manos a las mías. Accedí, y se la sujeté. Jeremiah me sonrió con tristeza. 

Se nota que corre por tu sangre la herencia Galloway, pequeña. Te viene de familia. Igual que a mi esta maldición. Puedo remontar mis orígenes hasta la oscura Edad Media. Desde entonces, mi familia ocupaba un puesto acomodado, e investigaban a brujas y otras eventos que llaman ahora "paranormales". A escondidas, claro. Por aquella época estaba prohibido. Ya sabéis, la inquisición. Habréis estudiado eso en el colegio, ¿no? –sonrió con fraternidad 

Los tres asentimos con un movimiento de cabeza. 

Bueno. Pues gracias a esos familiares míos, muchas brujas fueron quemadas y ajusticiadas. Y las que lo sabían, un buen día, decidieron vengarse. Nos maldijeron con desgracias de todo tipo. Pero un hechicero se levantó entre ellas, y usando una extraña piedra con poderes especiales, alteró el estado de los miembros de la familia...

¿Qué significa eso?

Digamos que provocó que ciertos miembros de la familia se convirtieran en seres monstruosos, sin conciencia ni sentido del bien y el mal. No sabían que hacer para curarles. Investigando, decidieron encerrarles a dichos monstruos en un convento, donde decían que fluían por él la corriente mágica que mantiene viva a la tierra...

La corriente de energía subterránea –murmuró Ky con voz queda.

Un chico muy listo –le alabó Jeremiah -¿Y sabes a que monasterio me refiero? ¡Te daré una pista! Aún sigue en pie. 

Las veces que había visitado a Jeremiah comprobé que le gustaba jugar a las adivinanzas. Y que nunca continuaba la charla hasta que no se acertara. 

¿No será este sitio, por casualidad...? –inquirió Marche

¡Genial! ¡Te relaciones con chicos muy inteligentes, pequeña!

Fue por casualidad... –miré a la colcha de la cama, sonrojada.

Retomemos la historia, ¿de acuerdo, chicos? Desde que se trasladaron aquí, la maldición perdió su efecto. Con la excepción de algunas noches, fechas concretas, ¡en las que el hechizo retomaba a la familia con toda su fuerza! Pero el tiempo, fue pasando. Y cuentan las leyendas que el hechicero, tras una batalla con un héroe proveniente de la familia Covenant, arrojó la piedra a un mundo paralelo. Leyendas, al fin y al cabo, como pude descubrir más adelante en la guerra.

¿En la guerra? –me sorprendí 

Exactamente. Tu hermano participó. Por aquél entonces, tu apenas eras una cría recién nacida. –me volví a sonrojar –Yo era el oficial al mando del pelotón de tu hermano. Y no luchábamos cuerpo a cuerpo como los demás, no. Te sorprenderá oírlo, pero nos encargábamos de los asuntos paranormales. ¡Tu hermano Patrick era de los más eficientes! Lástima que el enemigo se percatara de eso...

¿Disculpe? 

Jeremiah me sonrió con delicadeza. 

El enemigo intentó acabar con él.

Cierto. Patrick me lo cuenta a veces. Dice que usted le salvó la vida. 

El anciano se rió como si fuera cualquier cosa. 

¡Ah! ¡Este Patrick! No le hagas caso, pequeña. Solo le ayude, no hay que ponerse melodramáticos. Recapitulando: así fue como nos hicimos amigos. Y así fue como me hice esta herida, que me tiene como un maldito parapléjico en cama durante años. 

No sabe cuanto lo lamento, señor Jeremiah.

¡He dicho que no hace falta dramatizar, mujer! El caso es, que durante esa misión encontramos algo realmente importante –sus ojos brillaron justo cuando un trueno nos hizo dar un brinco a todos.

¿Algo realmente importante? –repetí.

Si. La mítica piedra Gel'ziabar. Por vuestras caras deduzco que no habéis oído hablar de ella. Excepto aquel chico de allí. ¿Te llamas?

Ky Walker, señor –Ky dio un paso al frente.

Walker-Walker... –Jeremiah levantó la vista, pensando -¿De qué me suena ese nombre? 

Ky se aclaró la garganta con solemnidad. 

La familia Walker ha sido una de las familias de exorcistas más famosas de...

¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Tu familia es exorcista! ¡Debes de ser..! –respondieron ambos a la vez. 

Ambos se miraron, y se echaron a reír. Por un momento pensé que tendría que haber algún chiste por alguna parte, pero ni Marche ni yo la encontramos. 

Ahora mismo, soy un aprendiz –explicó Ky –Pero se supone que desencantar este sitio será prueba suficiente para demostrar que ya he aprendido todo lo que necesitaba.

Nunca se aprende todo, hijo. Siempre hay algo en la vida que te enseña. Vera, ¿te importaría pasarme la pipa, por favor? Gracias –le pasé la pipa que tenía en la mesilla de noche. No tardó en echársela a la boca –Será mejor que nos centremos ya en el tema. ¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah! La piedra Gel'ziabar, si. Echa con la energía oculta de la tierra, la misma materia que crea fenómenos desconocidos para nosotros. 

Ky ya nos explicó como funcionaba la piedra, señor. –se adelantó Marche.

Uhm, eso me ahorra trabajo. ¿Os han contado también que esas piedras que tenéis los dos son solo fragmentos de la autentica? Por vuestras caras, veo que no. –el anciano suspiró –Fue culpa nuestra. Cuando encontramos la piedra, ni Galloway ni yo informamos sobre el tema. ¿No decían los mitos que por culpa de ella mi familia se había convertido en una horda de monstruos? Ese pedrusco verde podría ser la solución. 

¿La solución? –pregunté –Creo que ya me perdí

Tranquila. He omitido un pequeño detalle. –levantó su mano y señaló al cuadro que tenía sobre la cama, el retrato de su familia –Desaparecieron. Uno a uno. En esta misma casa. Y en su lugar, ciertos días merodeaban por aquí ciertos monstruos...

¿Quiere decir...? –tartamudeé –Pero...¡no es posible! Yo...Yo he hablado con la señorita Lizbeth, y... y no parecía...

Ella fue la última y la más joven. Yo quería curar a mi familia. Pero no sabia cómo. Me informé de muchas leyendas, y cuando encontré la piedra, fue como si tuviera ante mi la solución de todos los problemas. ¡No podía dejar que un oficial se la llevase para destruirla! Así que, gracias a la colaboración de Galloway, pude quedarme con ella. Pero cuando volví e intenté usarla... Se me echaron encima. ¡La piedra no les hacía ningún daño! ¡Les atraía! Así que, la rompí. Fue en ese momento cuando todos desaparecieron. Y Galloway se encargó de repartir los trozos en diferentes lugares para que nunca se reconstruyera. ¡Si cae en sus manos, podrían cometer multitud de atrocidades! –me estremecí solo con tratar de imaginarlo –Pero a la vez, la piedra es la única que puede curarles. Pero no sé cómo. –Con profundo pesar, Jeremiah bajó la vista.

Hemos comprobado que cuando la ven, se convierten en lo que son. Cuando les toca, se queman. ¿Cómo va a curarles algo así?

Los fragmentos por separado despiden energía. Por eso les quema. Pero cuando están juntos, pueden deshacer la maldición.

En ese caso, deberíamos encontrar todos los fragmentos.

Son solo 4. Y ya tenéis en vuestro poder 3 de ellos. ¿Verdad, pequeña? –me miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa tras su pipa. 

Desvié la vista. ¡Jamás pensé que llegaría a pasarme esto a mí! 

¿Veran? –me apremió Marche

¿Tres? ¿Cómo que tres? –Ky también me miró. 

¿Por qué a todos les daba por mirarme así? ¡No tenía que haberla traído conmigo! 

Veran, ¿dónde has guardado el fragmento?

Lo tenía en mi maleta. Mi hermano me dijo que lo trajese. Si llego a saber que ocurriría esto...

¿Dónde está, Veran? –repitió Ky

Lo dejé en mi habitación. –murmuré sin dejar de mirar al suelo –En el ala oeste 

Escuché un profundo suspiro de Jeremiah. 

Eso dificulta las cosas. Las habitaciones no son seguras. Y menos con los howlers rondando por ahí. 

¿Howlers? –preguntamos los 3 casi al unísono

Si, los "sirvientes" de Lizbeth. No son muy agradables a la vista. Son rápidos, y dan saltos bastante grandes. ¡Ah! Y sus uñas llevan varios siglos sin cortarse –añadió con una chispa de ironía.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? 

Ky dio un par de vueltas por la habitación en actitud pensativa. Jeremiah cerró los ojos y continúo fumando. 

Según usted, la piedra podría liberar a su familia de la maldición, pero solo si los fragmentos están unidos, y se sabe cómo usarla.

Exacto 

Y ahora mismo, tenemos dos fragmentos en nuestro poder. Tendríamos que recoger el fragmento que tiene Veran. Pero entonces, ¿dónde está el último fragmento?

¿Por qué crees que los monstruos no se acercan a esta habitación? –un brillo travieso afloró a los ojos del anciano, que pareció recuperar su juventud en apenas un segundo. –Pequeña, ¿podrías levantar el cuadro? –señaló de nuevo el cuadro sobre su cabeza. 

Con un gruñido de asentimiento, me levanté e hice lo que me pidió. Tras el retrato, en la pared, en un hueco diminuto tras la piedra algo brillaba con una luz verde mortecina que me era bastante familiar. 

Quédatelo, pequeña. Hasta que encontréis el fragmento que falta.

Pero, ¿y usted? Dice que la piedra es la que mantiene a la habitación inmune a los ataques. Si me la llevo, ¿qué le ocurrirá?

¡Ah! –soltó una carcajada -¡No te preocupes por eso! Mira mi estado: soy incapaz de dar más de dos pasos. Los monstruos esperaran a que sea el tiempo quien me arrebate la vida. De todas formas, la piedra ha estado aquí tanto tiempo, que su poder ya ha imantado toda la habitación y se ha quedado ahí. No te preocupes por eso ahora, pequeña. 

Le miré durante unos silenciosos segundos, insegura. Si me llevaba su fragmento, los monstruos atacarían a Jeremiah sin piedad. ¿Cómo iba permitir eso? Negué con la cabeza y volví a dejar el cuadro donde estaba. 

Lo siento, señor Jeremiah, pero no puedo hacerlo. Guarde este fragmento para usted hasta que volvamos a buscarlo. Nosotros mientras iremos a mi habitación a buscar el mío. 

Repentinamente, la cortesía y simpatía de Jeremiah desapareció, y me miró encolerizado. 

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Deja de complicar las cosas!¡Si te llevas esa piedra ahora, prácticamente tendréis todos los fragmentos! ¡Ir a buscar tu trozo y regresar de nuevo aquí es una locura! ¡Acabarán con vosotros antes de que consigáis llegar a ningún sitio! 

Ante semejante cambio de actitud retrocedí asustada, junto a Marche. El viejo, con una energía que nunca antes le había visto, se incorporó en al cama, tiró el cuadro al suelo de un manotazo, sacó la piedra del hueco y me la tiró. Casi de forma mecánica la recogí. 

¡Llévatela! Yo estaré bien. ¡Y cuando encontréis los 4 fragmentos, venid a buscarme! Yo la reparare. ¡Y ahora, marchaos! 

Le miré asustada y en shock. ¡Era un suicidio! Escuché a Ky darle las gracias de Jeremiah y salir de la habitación. Éste último me miró con frialdad, mientras Marche me rodeaba los hombros con el brazo y me sacó de allí tras despedirse de Jeremiah, que no abrió la boca ni dejó de mirarme hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. 

En mis manos, el fragmento de piedra relucía tenuemente.

Capitulo 3

Aaron, el artista 

La lluvia había parado. Ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Nos quedamos allí parados, de pie, ante la puerta de la habitación de Jeremiah. 

No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo pueden existir estas cosas? –pregunté con voz queda.

Ni idea... –Marche aún seguía sujetándome de los hombros.

Pues, existiendo. Esto es igual a cuando se descubrió que la tierra era redonda. A la ciencia aún le quedan muchos avances por experimentar. Y mientras no tenga los instrumentos necesarios, este tipo de hechos y existencias seguirán siendo un misterio. 

¡Pero los monstruos, la magia y todo eso es cosa de cuentos!

No tiene por qué. Como estamos comprobando ahora mismo, los monstruos existen. Pero este tipo de fenómenos, se mantienen en secreto

¿Por qué? No creo que la ciencia haga algo así... 

Ky se encogió de hombros. 

No soy científico, así que no puedo saber el porqué. 

¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? No puedo dejar al señor Jeremiah así. –intervine.

Lo sabemos. Creo que deberíamos buscar tu fragmento de Gel'ziabar. ¿No os parece? 

Tanto Marche como yo asentimos con la cabeza. Justo en ese instante, un chillido sobrehumano nos hizo dar un salto del susto. 

¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! -pregunté echándome a temblar.

No ha sonado muy lejos. ¡Vamos! –sin esperar contestación, Ky echó a correr pasillo abajo. 

Sin saber qué otra cosa podríamos hacer, le seguimos. Sería efecto del nerviosismo y la angustia, pero sentía como si a la casa se le hubiera arrebatado la mitad del oxígeno. Por no contar también la luz. Los gritos se habían acallado, pero Ky parecía que los había localizado ya. Tras pasar una puerta de doble hoja que daba a unas escaleras, se detuvo en seco. Marche y yo no nos habíamos percatado y nos chocamos con él, aunque sin causar muchos daños. 

¡Hey!¿Por qué te has parado?

Ky, ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Estais viendo lo mismo que yo? 

Miramos hacia las escaleras. No había nada. Eché un vistazo por toda la habitación, y mi mirada se detuvo en la figura de traje azul y pelo y barba pelirrojos que flotaba a mediana altura. 

¿Aarón? –empalidecí. 

Aarón nos contempló y estalló en carcajadas, acercándose hasta nosotros. Inevitablemente, dí un par de pasos hacia atrás. Aarón se detuvo en el pasamanos cerca de nosotros. 

El viejo no os lo ha contado todo. Yo que vosotros volvería a casita con...

¡Atrás! –Marche se adelantó esgrimiendo su fragmento de Gel'ziabar en dirección a Aarón, que ni se inmutó.

Allá vosotros. Creo que ya ha caído otro criado suyo –con otra carcajada, se alejó de nosotros escaleras abajo, desapareciendo tras una puerta lateral. 

Una vez desapareció, salimos corriendo tras él. ¿Qué había caído otro criado?¡Teníamos que darnos prisa! Seguimos el rastro de Aarón, que nos llevó directamente a los jardines dónde hacía pocos días había entablado conversación con la señorita Lizbeth. Las mesas y sillas se hallaban desparramadas por el suelo, y entre ellas, una mancha roja se extendía y se iba haciendo más grande en el suelo. Un extraño olor nos inundó los sentidos. Tras examinar la escena, descubrí a una mujer tirada en el suelo, entre las sillas. Llevaba el uniforme del servicio. Me acerqué a ella, me agaché y corroboré lo que todos pensábamos: estaba muerta. Alguien la había mutilado, y tenía medio abdomen arrancado. La mancha de sangre procedía de su cuerpo. 

Asqueada ante tal visión, retrocedí aguantándome las ganas de echar el desayuno. Marche me abrazó y me obligó a darle la espalda a aquella visión espantosa. Ky se agachó junto al cuerpo para examinarlo. ¡¿Quién o qué podría hacer algo así?! 

Howler –murmuró.

¿Qué? 

Un gruñido surgió de detrás del seto. Los tres nos volvimos hacia él, atentos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y el vello de la nuca se me erizó. ¿Y si el asesino estaba ahí detrás?¡Si nos veía, acabaría con nosotros también! Y a lo peor...

Mis sospechas se corroboraron. Un figura saltó sobre el seto amparada en la oscuridad y aterrizó a cuatro patas en el suelo. Me fijé en la sombra de sus manos: eran garras gigantescas. En su cabeza, un par de cuernos. En su rostro, dos grandes colmillos. ¡Era la misma criatura que intentó atacarnos en el vestíbulo!

Ky masculló un taco que no llegué a oír bien. Mis sentidos estaban embotados. Solo era capaz de ver como la criatura se iba incorporando hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un muchacho. De oír los gruñidos de aquél ser rocambolesco y nuestras respiraciones alteradas. De oler aquel hedor a muerte que invadía el patio. De percibir como un sudor frío se me resbalaba por la frente. Y de degustar el sabor del pánico.

Otra figura idéntica a la que teníamos delante saltó desde una esquina del patio hasta pocos metros de nosotros. Solo que esta última tenía un brillo sanguinolento en las zarpas. ¡Esa criatura había matado a la criada! Y seguro que nos mataría a nosotros... 

No hagáis movimientos bruscos. Alejaos de ellos poco a poco. Sin ruidos de ningún tipo, y... –nos siseo Ky. 

Íbamos a obedecer sus instrucciones, pero aquellas cosas no pensaban dejarnos salir con vida de allí. Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar se nos echaron encima en cuestión de milésimas d segundos. Alguien me tiró al suelo, y vi a la criatura pasar volando por encima y caer a cuatro patas en el suelo, pasando de largo. Marche se levantó a toda prisa, ayudándome a levantarme cogiendome la mano y tirando de mi siguiendo a Ky que ya se había puesto en marcha. Sin embargo, la otra criatura no se quedó atrás, y se lanzó derechito hacia nosotros. Dio un salto de varios metros con las garras afiladas por delante, y para esquivarlo, nos agachamos. Voló por encima de nosotros sin rozarnos.

Estábamos justo al lado del cadáver. Me faltó poco para desmayarme allí mismo, pero el instinto de supervivencia me instó a seguir consciente. Y gracias a eso, lo vi. Un diminuto revolver, que la criada tenía en la mano que le quedaba. Sin pensarlo mucho, cogí el arma, rogando para mis adentros que estuviera cargada. Fue como si alguien le hubiera bajado el volumen a la televisión. No se escuchaban ruidos, y además, todo iba como ralentizado. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como una criatura surcaba el aire, cortando el viento. Me di la vuelta, cerré los ojos con fuerza desentendiéndome de todo, y apreté el gatillo. Escuché un estampido como ahogado. Y esperé a que la criatura me cercenara el cuello. Pero ese momento nunca llegó. Abrí un ojo, insegura. Vislumbre a la criatura en el suelo, rodeada de un charco de sangre que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande. 

Noté las miradas de Marche y Ky fijas en mí. Pero no eran las únicas que había. Un gruñido, y de nuevo unas zarpas cortando el viento. Busqué a la otra criatura. Había saltado tras Marche, y éste intentó esquivarla a tiempo. Aunque no hizo falta. Apunté y volví a apretar el gatillo. La criatura se precipitó contra el suelo en mitad del salto. Nos quedamos en silencio. Mirándonos unos a otros.

No podía creer lo que acababa de vivir. ¡Un par de monstruos habían intentado matarnos! ¡Y les disparé, y...y...! 

¿Desde cuando sabes hacer eso?

Ni idea –respondí con sinceridad. –El arma la tenía la criada, y la vi, la cogí, y...

Y será mejor que te la quedes. –Me interrumpió Ky –Nos vendrá bien. Puede que haya más de esas cosas. 

En caso de que tengamos suficiente munición, sí –las manos me temblaban. El contacto del arma estaba muy frío. Pero me quemaba.

Bueno, tenemos que ir a tu habitación a por el fragmento que nos falta. ¿Podrías guiarnos, Veran?

Claro, como no. –respondía a todo sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que ocurría, sin quitarle la vista de encima a los cadáveres de las criaturas. 

De pronto, de los cuerpos de los howlers saltó un silbido y sus charcos de sangre burbujearon. Ky gritó algo y corrió hasta uno de ellos, pero las criaturas se derritieron espesando la mancha del suelo. 

¡Maldita sea! ¡No me dio tiempo a examinarlos! 

¿Para que querías examinarlos? –se acercó Marche. 

Ky abrió la boca para contestar, pero me adelanté. 

No importa. Con que sepamos cómo matarles, estaremos bien. –Con el revolver en una mano apuntando al suelo y el fragmento de piedra en la otra, avancé por el patio en busca de la otra puerta que llevaba al otro ala de la casa. Marche y Ky me siguieron sin perder tiempo, y juntos fuimos caminando hasta el pasillo. Subimos unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar al rellano de la primera planta. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, expectantes. Me pareció un poco extraño que ninguna extraña criatura nos atacara por el camino. Mejor. Los chicos me dejaron paso. Cogí el picaporte e intenté girarlo, pero para nuestra sorpresa, no se movió. 

Qué raro... –mascullé. –Juraría que no eché la llave al salir.

¿No se abre? –dejé sitio a Marche para que probara, pero él obtuvo el mismo resultado. –Vaya.

Alguien debe de haberla cerrado en tu ausencia.

¿Pero quién? No encontré a nadie del servicio en toca la casa. Fue por eso por lo que decidí salir.

¿No conoces a nadie que tenga la llave?

No. Solo existe una llave. Y la tengo... –eché mano al bolso diminuto que llevaba ese día, pero saqué la mano vacía -¡No está!

¿Cómo no va a estar? ¿Has mirado bien? –Marche enarcó una ceja. 

Ky examinó el pomo de la puerta mientras Marche y yo discutíamos. 

¿Me tomas por idiota? ¡El bolso es pequeño! ¿Cómo no voy a mirar bien?

A saber lo que tendrás ahí dentro...

¡Cosas necesarias y útiles! –le enseñé sin ningún pudor el interior del bolso, y metí el fragmento dentro. 

¿Queréis dejar de pelear cómo si ya estuvierais casados? ¡No hay quien se concentre! 

Marche y yo le dirigimos a la vez sendas miradas enfurecidas, con las mejillas sonrojadas por culpa de su comentario. 

Veran, esto no ha sido cerrado con llave.

¿Cómo?

Es algo difícil de explicar. Dejémoslo en que al ser exorcista, puedo ver el paso de ciertos encantamientos o criaturas. Y esta puerta ha sido cerrada por medio de la magia.

¿Magia?¿Aparte de los monstruos, los espíritus y demás criaturas desagradables que viven aquí, hay personas que pueden usar magia? Dios, ¿qué clase de pesadilla es esta? –dije incrédula.

¡Socorro! ¡Veran!¡Walker!¡Que alguien me ayude! 

El grito de Jeremiah llegó alto y claro hasta nosotros, aunque supimos enseguida que venia de la planta baja. Sin tener que decir nada, los tres decidimos acercarnos a ver que ocurría. Una vez en la misma planta, nos encontramos la puerta de una sala cerrada con un howler en la puerta que no tardó en darse cuenta d nuestra presencia. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me adelante, y con una sangre fría que me sorprendió hasta mí, disparé. El howler cayó al suelo con un amplio agujero de bala en la frente. La puerta se abrió, y irrumpimos en la habitación cerrando la puerta después de entrar. Allí, acuclillado tras un sillón frente a la chimenea, Jeremiah nos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, temblando. 

¡Señor Jeremiah! ¿Se encuentra bien? –me acerqué a él.

Muchas gracias, chicos. Pensé que no lo contaría... 

Aún temblando, Jeremiah se levantó con mi ayuda y se sentó en el sillón, con aspecto derrotado. Busco su pipa con dedos ligeros y se la llevó a la boca como un bebe su chupete. Aquello pareció calmarlo. Los temblores desaparecieron. 

Señor, hemos establecido contacto con uno de sus familiares. Aaron, en concreto, nos ha estado contando..."cierto detalle". 

Al sentarse en su sillón, Jeremiah estaba de espaldas a nosotros, pero eso no impidió que Ky le mirase desafiante. Jeremiah guardó silencio. 

Señor Jeremiah, ¿hay algo que nos haya estado ocultando? Algún detalle que se le haya pasado involuntariamente por alto... O voluntariamente. 

Jeremiah soltó un bufido. 

Tarde o temprano os enteraríais. No sois malos exorcistas, después de todo. –Jeremiah soltó la pipa y se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente molesto. –No me gusta recordarlo. No hago más que echarme la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

¿De lo que ocurrió?

La maldición. 

Pero usted dijo que la maldición se le lanzó hace muchísimo tiempo a su familia.

Ya, cuando era un crío. –Jeremiah suspiró, se levantó y se acercó tambaleante a la chimenea encendida –No creo que las hayáis visto aún. Detrás de esta casa, hay un pequeño islote. No hay nada, esta vacío, exceptuando... un puñado de piedras, dólmenes, con un extraño símbolo tallado.

Me gustaría comprobarlo...

¡N se te ocurra! –Jeremiah le reprendió –Nuestra visita fue la causa de esto. Mi padre tenía numerosos libros de ocultismo. Y en uno de ellos, vi ese símbolo. Me llevé a mis hermanos y hermanas allí, y les leí un pasaje de ese libro entre las rocas. No sé cómo ni porqué, pero algo nos respondió. Todo se volvió loco. El mar se activó con fuerza, y el viento tiró al suelo a todos mis parientes. Todas nuestras desdichas empezaron ese mismo día...

Mi hermano me contó que Lizbeth, su hermana pequeña, murió de una enfermedad. Y que usted ha pasado muchos malos tragos. Demasiados.

Tu hermano me conoce muy bien, pequeña –Jeremiah me sonrió con tristeza. –Primero desapareció Aaron. Luego, mi hermana Bethany...

En ese caso, si su lectura fue la que provocó la maldición, ¿qué pinta Gel'ziabar? –intervino Marche.

No se porque Patrick no se lo ha contado a su hermana. Pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo. En la guerra, Galloway y yo nos encargábamos de despejar los temores sobre fuerzas paranormales de parte del bando enemigo. Una tarea difícil, ya que el jefe de los Trsanti, el ejercito enemigo, tenía una extraña piedra capaz de resucitar a los muertos...

¿Gel'ziabar es capaz de hacer eso? –Marche miró su fragmento, incrédulo.

Gel'ziabar es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, como hemos experimentado. Y creo que una de esas cosas de las que es capaz de hacer, es eliminar esta maldición. 

Prosiguió un silencio espeso, que Jeremiah tardó en romper con su voz quejumbrosa. 

Cuando nos separamos Patrick y yo y la vida nos llevó por diferentes caminos, decidí dejarle la piedra como su responsabilidad. Pero él se negó. Para evitar conflictos, la rompimos. Y dispersamos los fragmentos. Esta parte de la historia ya os la conté. –Jeremiah suspiró –Yo ya estoy medio moribundo y no soy quién para obligaros a hacer nada. Pero aún así, os suplico vuestra ayuda. ¡Habéis acabado con un howler! 

_«Fueron tres a los que disparé» _pensé, pero decidí no decirlo en voz alta. Miré el revolver que aún llevaba en la mano con disimulo. 

Sé que solo vosotros podéis hacerlo. Por favor –Jeremiah se volvió hacia nosotros con una mirada suplicante. 

Nos miramos entre nosotros, aguardando a que el otro tomara la decisión. Sentía que podía leer los pensamientos de los otros solo con ver sus miradas. Ky quería ayudarle. Pero no por lo que nos contó Jeremiah. Sino por algo más personal. Marche estaba indeciso, pero estaba planteándose inclinarse por el si. Y por como me miró por el rabillo del ojo, deduje que estaba esperando a mi respuesta. Que a todo esto, ¿cuál era? No me gustaba aquel tacto frío en la mano. El arma me ponía nerviosa. Si aceptaba, seguro que tendría que disparar de nuevo. Me asombró descubrir que no me atormentaba el hecho de haber acabado con la vida de unos howlers. No me parecieron muy "humanos". ¡Y tampoco sabia de dónde había sacado la puntería! ¿Y si me fallaba en un momento crucial? ¿Cómo nos defenderíamos de aquellos horrores? ¡Pero tampoco podía dejar a Jeremiah así! Mi hermano...¿qué habría hecho en mi lugar? Aceptar, seguro. Era un temerario. Jeremiah nos miró de soslayo. Suspire, y mentalmente, lo eché a suertes. 

Esta bien. Lo haremos. –casi no pude creer mi propia respuesta. A Jeremiah lo brillaron los ojos de profundo agradecimiento –Pero creo que ya anocheció. Lo más sensato sería quedarnos aquí durante esta noche y salir mañana por la mañana a buscar el otro fragmento de Gel'ziabar.

Secundo la moción –añadió Ky

Yo también –dijo Marche con toda la seriedad del mundo. 

Quizá no fuéramos gran cosa. Solo unos crios, después de todo. Pero teniendo ese apoyo, se me olvidaron todos los peligros que podríamos correr. No me cabía duda de que entre los tres conseguiríamos salir con vida de aquel embrollo. 

¡Ah! Por cierto, Ky –Jeremiah le llamó la atención –¿Eras aprendiz de exorcista, no? 

Ky le miró con cierto desdén. No le agradó mucho que le llamara así. 

En ese caso, ten –Jeremiah sacó de un bolsillo de su batín marrón un diminuto pergamino –Es un hechizo. Estoy seguro de que sabrás usarlo como es debido. –Ky cogió el pergamino y Jeremiah se dejó caer sobre el asiento. –Bueno. Y ahora, será mejor que todos intentemos descansar. Va a ser una noche muy larga... –volvió a coger su pipa. 

Justo al decir esas últimas palabras, otro chillido en la lejanía y un gruñido nos hizo dar un salto sin movernos del sitio. Efectivamente, iba a ser una noche muy larga... 

_Alguien llamó a la puerta._

_Adelante –accedió la mujer pelirroja sin volverse, sentada en su escritorio._

_Un señor pelirrojo con bigote y barba del mismo color entró. Miró a ambos lados de la habitación algo acobardado por el desorden en el que estaba sumida. Y ante él, dándole la espalda y sumergida en la pila de libros sobre el escritorio, estaba la mujer pelirroja de ropajes oscuros._

_¿Qué quieres, Aaron? –preguntó la mujer no de muy buenas maneras_

_Bethany, ¿aún sigues con eso? ¡Deberías quemar esos libros en lugar de estar todo el día pegada a ellos! ¡No hacen más que traernos desdichas!_

_¿De qué desgracias me hablas, hermano? ¿La muerte de madre? La enfermedad de Lizbeth? ¿La huida de Jeremiah?¿El comportamiento de Ambrosse?¡Bah! –la mujer siguió sin levantar cabeza –Simples coincidencias. A padre no le pasó nada..._

_Bethany, ¡son libros de brujería!¿No recuerdas nuestra visita a la isla de las piedras erguidas?_

_¡¡NI LA MENCIONES!! –Bethany por fin se volvió a su hermano, con los ojos encendidos de ira -¡Aquello fue un accidente!¡Esa isla es peligrosa porque el mar se embravece! ¡Los maleficios no tienen nada que ver!_

_Aaron se encogió ante la violenta reacción de su hermana, pero recuperó rápidamente su firmeza._

_Bethany, debemos poner fin a esto..._

_Bethany volvió su atención de nuevo a sus libros. No respondió. _

_Bien, si no lo haces tu –Aaron se enojó –Lo haré yo mismo. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Hay que impedir que continúe este desastre _

_Aarón salió de la habitación dando un portazo, sin percatarse de que sus últimas palabras habían sido un martillazo limpio sobre Bethany. Ésta se levantó de inmediato y corrió tras él por toda la mansión. Pero Aarón le llevaba demasiada ventaja. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, Aarón salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras él con llave. Su hermana trasteó con el picaporte intentando en vano abrir la puerta. No tenía la llave encima. Mientras tanto, Aaron cruzó unos jardines, abrió una verja y a paso vivo se dirigió a un pequeño embarcadero. La luz del atardecer lo cubría todo con un manto de luz mortecina. El agua estaba en calma. Cómo la que precede a la tormenta. Un diminuto bote de remos esperaba meciéndose mansamente sobre el agua. Aarón montó en él y sin demostrar mucho esfuerzo, puso rumbo a un islote que se veía a lo lejos. Un monte en mitad del mar. En su cima, 4 gigantescas sombras. Aarón se dirigió hacia allí sin tardar. Desembarcó y subió por la falda de la colina. Su rostro decidido poco a poco empezó a cambiar, conforme se acercaba a la cima. Hasta que ya a un par de metros, cayó al suelo con gesto de dolor, sujetándose la cabeza._

_¿Qué es esto? –murmuró con desconcierto -¿Por qué me pica todo el cuerpo...?_

_El hombre intentó levantarse, sin conseguirlo. El picor se extendía cada vez más. Toda la piel le hormigueaba. Arrastrándose, recorrió los últimos metros que le separaban de la cima. Allí, en medio de un circulo de piedras erguidas, se detuvo. Una gigantesca nube sumió a todo en las sombras. Aarón se rascó los brazos con vehemencia. Un trueno sonó cerca. El picor se hizo más intenso en el rostro, y un escozor inundó sus brazos. Se retiró las mangas de la chaqueta como pudo, y dio un grito de espanto. ¡El brazo estaba en carne viva! Se miró las uñas. Estaban llenas de sangre. Y lo peor es que le seguía picando todo el cuerpo. Trató de resistirse y bajó casi rodando la colina. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a rascarse el resto del cuerpo. Llegó al bote, dejando tras de si un reguero de sangre proveniente de su desgarrada piel. Se metió en la pequeña barcaza, y temblando, intentó coger los remos. Se le cayeron al agua. Desesperado, buscó otra forma de alejarse de allí. Cualquiera. No era capaz de tirarse al agua. El picor era demasiado fuerte para hacer nada. Medio moribundo, cayó al suelo de la barca y su mano tomó contacto con el frío metal. Un par de ganchos afilados, tirados. Sin importarle su procedencia, los cogió. En su mente se repetía una obsesión: acabar con el picor. Levantó los garfios, y... _

Capitulo 4 Oneiros 

Veran... –creí escuchar en la lejanía. 

¿Quién me llamaba? ¿Dónde me encontraba? Aquel lugar estaba completamente negro. Pero era una sensación bastante cómoda. No sé. Tenía los hombros como acolchados. Aunque la espalda me dolía un poco... 

¡Veran! –noté una presión sobre mi hombro, y como ésta me zarandeaba. 

Mis ojos se abrieron por sí solos, encontrándome cara a cara con Marche, que aún me zarandeaba el hombro y tenía expresión de urgencia. 

¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté con voz somnolienta. Eché una rápida mirada, dándome cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en el suelo.

¡Jeremiah no está! 

Me desvelé por completo. ¿Cómo que Jeremiah no estaba? Abrí la boca para reprocharle y miré al sillón frente a la chimenea, dónde lo vi por última vez. Mi sermón quedó atascado en mi garganta, y me quedé mirando boquiabierta el sillón completamente vació. 

¡No puede ser! –conseguí articular -¿Cómo...?¿Qué ha pasado? 

Examiné toda la habitación entrando en la desesperación. ¿Dónde se había metido Jeremiah? ¡Si aquello era una broma, no tenía ninguna gracia!¡Fuera de aquella habitación podría encontrarse a las criaturas más aterradores y solo Dios sabía cuantos peligros más! 

Veran, cálmate –Marche me cogió de los hombros por detrás y me obligó a darme la vuelta y mirarle, aún con la mirada desencajada por la angustia –Así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, ¿vale? 

Tragué saliva y respiré hondo, considerando las palabras del chico. Sí, tenía razón. Agobiándome no conseguiría encontrarle. 

¿Qué haremos? ¡Esta casa es gigantesca, y a saber la cantidad de bichos que hay por ahí! ¡No tengo balas para cargármelos a todos!

¡Ni falta que hace! Jeremiah está herido, no puede andar muy lejos...

¿Qué pasa aquí? –ambos miramos a Ky, que se incorporó junto a la puerta. Habría dormido allí durante la noche y el jaleo acababa de despertarle.

Jeremiah ha desaparecido –al decirlo, mis ojos se empañaron. Me entraron ganas de llorar solo con imaginarme al pobre e indefenso de Jeremiah en mitad de un pasillo oscuro, rodeado de howlers...

No te preocupes, Veran. ¡Le encontraremos!

¿Jeremiah desaparecido? –Ky se rascó una oreja con los párpados semicaidos. -¿De qué habláis?

¡Esto podría haberse evitado! ¿No se suponía que teníamos que hacer guardia?

Veran... 

¡Jeremiah tuvo que pasar por esa puerta! –obvié a Ky, me deshice del agarre de Marche y le señalé -¿A quién le tocaba guardia?

A ti –respondieron los dos a la vez.

¿A mí? –empalidecí. 

Los chicos asintieron con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. 

Pero...¿no me avisasteis?

Te quedaste dormida, y no nos pareció bien despertarte-apuntó Marche. 

El sentimiento de culpabilidad que había nacido en mi interior creció. 

Entonces, ¿nadie hacia vigilancia...? –murmuré incapaz de levantar la voz. 

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza. Ya lo veía todo negro... Por mi culpa, Jeremiah... 

Espero que no estés pensando que la culpa es tuya –dijo Marche a la par que Ky lanzaba un gran bostezo.

Si hubiera montado guardia no habría pasado... –me lamenté desviando la vista mientras se me escapaban las lágrimas. 

Marche me abrazó para darme consuelo, y estuvimos en silencio durante un rato. 

¿Habéis terminado el drama ya? –preguntó Ky sin moverse de su sitio y sin quitarnos la vista de encima. Nos ruborizamos y nos separamos bruscamente –Veran, vi salir a Jeremiah hace un rato. Incluso me pidió permiso... Se le había acabado el tabaco, y quería volver a su habitación.

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Le dejaste salir?! ¡Con los howlers rondando por ahí! 

Ky suspiró con cansancio, me tomó de los hombros, abrió la puerta y me hizo una señal para que echara un vistazo. Obedecí, y asomé la cabeza. El pasillo estaba en penumbra, aunque se colaba un diminuto rayo de luz allí, a lo lejos. No había nadie por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde se habían metido los howlers de anoche? 

¿Lo ves? 

Marche se acercó para mirar también, y le dejé paso mientras me encaraba con Ky, ahora indignada. 

¡¿Y si llega a haber algo?! ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y si cuando Jeremiah se fue, se hubiera encontrado con uno de esos seres? 

Ky soportó el chaparrón sin atenderme, por lo que al poco rato, cerré la boca harta de malgastar saliva, y enfurruñada salí de la sala. Tendría que pedirle explicaciones al mismo Jeremiah. ¿No decía que tenía miedo de los howlers? ¡Cómo se le pudo ocurría semejante calamidad! 

Vamos, Veran, cálmate, mujer –Marche se apresuró a seguirme. 

Sin responderle, continué mi camino. Ky entró en la estancia para salir con mi bolso y el revolver que encontramos anteriormente. Aligeró el paso hasta alcanzarnos y me los puso en las manos. 

No te olvides de tus cosas. Por cierto, ¿adónde vamos?

¡A la habitación de Jeremiah! ¿Cómo se le ocurre asustarnos así?

Si la única que se ha asustado has sido tu –murmuró Ky ahogando un bostezo y poniéndose a la altura de Marche. 

Continué despotricando por todo el camino, guardando el arma en el bolso. De vez en cuando nos cruzamos con algún criado que andaba ocupado con sus quehaceres y no se percató de nuestra presencia. Lo curioso, es que solo les encontrábamos en la primera planta, mientras que en la baja no habíamos visto a absolutamente nadie. Normal, pensé, después de lo vivido anoche. Si eso ocurría siempre, ¿por qué seguían trabajando allí? Me vino a la mente la repugnante imagen del cadáver de la criada en el patio. Ellos ya debían de haberse percatado de lo que ocurría en la casa, y varios de ellos ya habían caído en las zarpas de esos monstruos. Nadie en su sano juicio seguiría allí en esas condiciones...

_«Pues vosotros seguís aquí. Y ya os habéis enfrentado a un par de howler, y por el momento, no se te ha ocurrido escapar, ¿verdad?»_ me siseó una voz en mi cabeza.

La verdad, no le faltaba razón. La puerta no estaba cerrada con miles de cerrojos. ¿Por qué no nos íbamos? Ky no pintaba nada allí... O si, ahora que recuerdo. Cuando nos conocimos dijo que era exorcista. En ese caso, si que tenía algo que hacer allí. ¿Y Marche? Él estaba allí porque quiso acompañarme. Pero, ¿por qué seguir?

_«¿Y por qué no te preguntas el por qué sigues TU aquí? Y más después de sufrir todos los horrores que has sufrido desde que llegaste...»_

Aquella maldita voz de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le gustaba importunarme? ¡Si estaba allí, era porque no iba a dejar a Jeremiah así! 

_«¿Seguro?»_retumbó de nuevo con cierta malicia.

_«¡Cállate ya!»_le ordené mentalmente. Ya lo que me faltaba: más comeduras de coco.

Sin haberme percatado, habíamos llegado hasta la habitación de Jeremiah. Bueno, ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Sin perder tiempo, llamé a la puerta con los nudillos una sola vez, y la voz de Jeremiah nos invitó a pasar con cortesía.

Mi enojo casi se había evaporado. Entramos los tres en la habitación, dándole los buenos días uno por uno y cerrando la puerta el último. Alguien se había encargado de poner el cuadro tras el cual Jeremiah guardaba el fragmento de Gel'ziabar en su sitio, y el anciano descansaba sentado sobre la cama fumando tranquilamente su pipa. Junto a él, en la mesilla de noche, un pequeño paquete de tabaco recién empezado. 

¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Habéis dormido bien? Antes de que digas nada, Veran. –Jeremiah me cortó al verme abrir la boca para reprenderle –Estaba un poco incómodo en aquel sillón. Y como de día el número de monstruos disminuye, pues, tomé la decisión de regresar aquí. Walker se encargó de acompañarme para que no ocurriera nada. Así que no te preocupes.

¿Y si llega a haber monstruos, qué?

He dicho que no te preocupes –los profundos ojos de Jeremiah se clavaron en los míos, y algo acobardada, bajé la mirada al suelo. –De todas formas, os lo agradezco. Nadie querría ocuparse de esta misión tal y como estáis haciéndolo vosotros. Muchas gracias. 

Me acordé de la voz de antes. ¿Por qué seguía yo allí? ¿De verdad lo hacia por Jeremiah? ¿O había algo más? 

Buen, chicos. No quiero ser mandón, pero, ¿no teníais un encargo pendiente? ¿O es que ya están en vuestro poder los cuatro fragmentos de Gel'ziabar?

Aún no, señor Covenant. Ayer fuimos en su busca, pero la habitación de Veran estaba cerrada.

¿Cerrada? Veran, ¿cerraste la habitación antes de salir? –Jeremiah me miró con el ceño fruncido, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

Ehm...¡No, señor! Al menos que yo recuerde.

La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, Jeremiah. –se adelantó Ky –Sino con magia. Usted ya me entiende. 

Llenó de un pesar que no comprendimos, Jeremiah se masajeó la frente, formando más arrugas a su ya de por sí rugoso rostro. 

No puedo creerlo... ¡La piedra tendría que haber reaccionado!

¿Qué ocurre, Jeremiah? –me mordí el labio, esperando lo peor.

Ese fragmento fue un regalo de tu hermano, ¿cierto? –Jeremiah me miró fijamente de nuevo. 

Tragué saliva y asentí. Patrick me la regaló hacía ya tiempo. Me extraño, porque recuerdo que no se celebraba ninguna ocasión especial. Simplemente estábamos charlando y me la dio. Dijo que no la perdiera nunca, porque era algo muy importante. Nunca supe que tenía de importancia un pedrusco como aquel, de color verde oscuro, y sin ninguna seña especial. Lo guardé durante años y años en mi habitación. Y justo antes de venir a la casa, Patrick casi me mató para que me lo llevara conmigo. Ahora entendía el porqué... 

Cuando te lo dio pensaste que era una piedra sin más, ¿no?

Si, señor. 

Jeremiah continuó mirándome, esta vez en silencio. Me empecé a sentir culpable y victima de alguna regañina, como una niña pequeña. 

Viste las piedras que tiene los chicos. ¿No te extrañó que se parecieran tanto a la tuya y que además, brillaran?

Si, señor. Solo pensé que...

No me importa lo que pensaras. –dijo con dureza –Tu fragmento no ha brillado nunca.

¿No ha brillado nunca? ¿Qué quiere decir? 

Jeremiah dirigió la vista a Ky. Fue como si me quitaran un peso de encima. Volví a respirar con normalidad. 

Dime, joven exorcista. ¿De qué esta hecho Gel'ziabar?

De energía, señor. 

Muy bien. ¿Y qué ocurre con la energía? 

Uhm... –Ky caviló unos instantes –Fluye bajo la corteza terrestre, formando ríos. Hasta que algunos de estos ríos desembocan en ciertos puntos donde debido a esa concentración de energía, suceden cosas extrañas.

¡Muy bien! Se nota que estudias duro, chico. –Creo que fue la primera vez que vi a Ky sonrojarse –Ahora, la pregunta del millón: ¿cómo relacionas dichos puntos con la energía de la piedra? 

Ky se quedó callado. Debía de estar dándole vueltas a la pregunta en su cabeza. Y no era el único. Marche y yo tomamos la pregunta cómo si nos la hubieran hecho a nosotros. ¿Una relación entre la piedra y los puntos energéticos? 

Este lugar está edificado sobre un punto energético. La piedra brilla aquí dentro porque prácticamente está en contacto con la energía de la que está hecha. Es un fenómeno de atracción. 

¡Perfecto! –Jeremiah aplaudió. –Pero eso no explica porqué el fragmento de nuestra pequeña amiga no brilla.

¡Yo creo que lo sé! –exclamó Marche –Dice Ky que el fragmento brilla porque la energía de este punto la atrae, ¿no? Pero si ha pasado mucho tiempo alejada de la energía, es posible que se haya desgastado. ¿Acerté?

Oye, chaval. ¿Has pensado en hacerte exorcista? –le sonrió Jeremiah. –Sois muy inteligentes. Ahora ya sabéis lo que ocurre con el fragmento de Veran.

¿Pero eso explica porqué la puerta de la habitación de Veran está cerrada? 

Jeremiah suspiró y su animo volvió a decaer. 

Esa podría ser la explicación a su robo.

¡¿Su robo?!¿Quién iba a robarla?

Las criaturas –murmuré en voz baja, pero que todos escucharon.

¿Las criaturas? –repitió Marche.

¡Acuérdate delo que pasó con Aarón! Cuando Ky le enseñó su fragmento, se transformó. Y cuando se la enseñaste tu, se fue como si le hubiéramos metido una paliza. La energía les repele. 

Pero si les repele, ¿para que la cogen? ¿Y cómo la cogen? 

Mi fragmento no brilla. Y habéis dicho que es porque estaba desgastado. No le quedaba energía. La podrían haber cogido sin problemas. No sé con que intención. –dejé caer los hombros.

Esa piedra puede deshacer la maldición y hacerlos desaparecer. Sin embargo, si consiguen hacer desaparecer la piedra primero...

Podrán campar a sus anchas. –completó Marche. 

Pues no sé que hacéis aquí todavía. –dijo Jeremiah.

¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde está el fragmento ahora? ¡Incluso podrían haberlo destruido ya!

No creo. Destruirlo sería liberar toda la energía que le queda, aunque sea poca. Eso sería mortal para ellos. –explicó Ky –Y sin ese fragmento no podremos eliminar la maldición. Tenemos que encontrarla sea como sea. 

Los tres, tras despedirnos de Jeremiah, salimos de la habitación. Pero me acordé de algo y volví a irrumpir. Encontré a Jeremiah rellenando su pipa. 

Si sigue así se pondrá peor, señor Jeremiah. –le saludé.

¡Bah! Para el tiempo que me queda. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Me preguntaba si tendría usted por aquí balas para un revolver... 

Jeremiah me miró atónito. Vale, no es muy común que una chica pidiera munición para un arma de fuego. Pero, ¿y si nos atacaban los howlers y me quedaba sin balas? Le sonreí con algo de apuro, e iba a explicarme, cuando hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia su cómoda. Mira por ahí. Creo que guardo algunas. Me traje mi arma de cuando la guerra. Como recuerdo, ¿sabes? Antes de que se liara a contarme batallitas, abrí el cajón del mueble y cogí una diminuta y descolorida cajita donde podía aún leerse la palabra: "Bullets" y la guarde con cuidado en el bolso, que cada vez hacía más bulto. Tras darle las gracias, me marché. Fuera, en el pasillo, Marche y Ky estaban apostados, hablando con uno de los criados. 

¿Qué ocurre? –le susurré a Marche para no molestar a Ky, que seguía interrogando al sirviente. 

Nos retiramos un poco y hablamos en tono bajo. 

El sirviente se dirigía a la habitación de una tal Lizbeth.

Esa era la hermana pequeña de Jeremiah –aclaré.

¿Sí? Pues, parece que alguien vino a visitarla anoche. Según el criado, la habitación está desordenada por completo, como si hubiera pasado un huracán. Es para pensar mal, ¿no?

¿Para pensar mal? –Ky terminó de hablar con el criado y se dirigió a nosotros –Marche, ¿qué malos pensamientos te vienen cuando alguien desordena el dormitorio de un difunto?

¿Un difunto?

Si. Lizbeth murió hace mucho. 

Las palabras de Ky me golpearon como un mazazo. ¿Lizbeth estaba muerta? ¡Pero si hacía un par de días había estado conversando con ella en el patio! Debía de ser una broma... 

Ky, ¿estás de guasa? ¿Lizbeth muerta?

¿Por qué iba a estar de guasa con ese tema? –Ky parecía afectado –No me gusta bromear con los muertos. ¿Por qué lo dices?

¡No, por nada! ¿Vamos a echar un vistazo? 

Tratando de evitar el tema, caminé pasillo abajo dejándoles atrás, aunque Ky pronto se puso en la delantera. El criado de antes le había indicado a éste el camino para llegar a la habitación de Lizbeth Covenant. Atravesamos un jaleo de corredores como si de un laberinto se tratase. Me asomé por una de las ventanas por el camino. En el exterior, el cielo estaba nublado. Tenía pinta de llover de nuevo, pero por el momento, la lluvia no se manifestaba. También flotaba en el ambiente un olorcillo a tierra mojada y a humedad, y los cristales de algunas ventanas estaban empañados. 

Llegamos por fin a la habitación. Más que un cuarto, eran 4. Una pequeña entrada, con las paredes empapeladas en blanco y un pequeño mueble en un rincón. El suelo de madera estaba manchado por algunas pisadas negras. En las paredes de ambos lados, una puerta. La que estaba en el lado izquierdo comunicaba con una pequeña sala de estar. Y la del lado derecho, con el dormitorio en sí, y al fondo de éste un baño diminuto. En aquel momento, los criados iban y venían de una habitación a otra. El olor a cerrado se mezclaba con otro misterioso olor que no podía identificar, no obstante era bastante indeseable. 

Una de las criadas que limpiaban el cuarto nos vio y se acercó. 

¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –nos preguntó -¡Ah! Si es nuestra joven invitada. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Ehm...bien, gracias. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

Esa es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos. Nadie ha visto a nadie sospechoso entrar en la habitación, pero dicen que alguien se ha metido aquí y lo han puesto todo patas arriba. Lizbeth estaría revolviéndose en la tumba...

¿Está era la habitación de Lizbeth, no? –inquirió Marche. 

Si. ¡La de catástrofes que ha tenido que sufrir esta familia! –resopló –La madre de Lizbeth murió durante el parto. Me encargué de ella como si hubiese sido mi hija. Era una chica preciosa, y encantadora. ¡Pero al segundo siguiente podía estar hecha una fiera e intentando arrancarte la cara con las uñas y chillando como una rata! La pobre murió de una rara enfermedad. Estuve a su lado durante todo el tiempo. ¡Sufrió mucho, con lo joven que era! 

Recordé el cuadro de la habitación de Jeremiah. Aquel en el que posaba toda la familia. Y me detuve examinando mentalmente la imagen de Lizbeth. Una joven de piel pálida, vestida en un ajustado vestido de falda larga de color blanco, y un cabello ondulado y rubio recogido. Por su gesto, nadie diría que estaba sufriendo. Su mirada rondaba entre la furia y el aburrimiento supremo. Luego, comparé la imagen del cuadro con la Lizbeth que había estado hablando conmigo en los jardines. Ésta otra, tenía la piel igual de pálida y el pelo idéntico al retrato. Solo se diferenciaban en el vestido, que la otra vez era de falda muy corta y las mangas algo caídas. No, nadie podría haberse disfrazado de ella para gastarme una broma aquel día. Fue "ella". Estaba segura. 

¿Veran? –Marche me zarandeó un poco el hombro.

¿Qué? –me desperté de mi ensoñación.

¿Se puede saber qué os pasa hoy? Tanto tu como Ky estáis en vuestro mundo.

¿En nuestro mundo? –miré a Ky, que con los ojos ausentes miraba al frente. 

La criada se había ido para continuar con sus tareas dentro de la habitación. Entre los dos, despertamos a Ky, que aclaró que no le pasaba nada, y se metió en la sala de estar. Le seguimos y nos encontramos ante la desolada escena: un par de criados intentaban poner en orden aquel estropicio de papeles y muebles volcados y tirados en el suelo. Parte del papel de la pared había sido arrancado de cuajo. Las cortinas de las dos ventanas de la habitación estaban echadas y con alguna que otra mancha de color rojo oscuro. No me extrañaría nada que fuera sangre. 

Los tres nos dividimos por la habitación observando los desperfectos ocasionados. Me aproximé a un espejo pequeño sobre una cómoda, ésta última tirada en el suelo. En mi reflejo, me percaté de que un par de ojeras acosaban mis ojos y que estaba aún más pálida de lo normal. No vi nada más. No obstante, algo en aquel espejo me intrigaba. No sabría decir el qué. Pensé en las veces que se habría reflejado Lizbeth allí. ¿Mientras vivía, o después de muerta?

Un criado me pidió educadamente que me apartase para colocar de nuevo la cómoda en su lugar. Fui a ver qué tal lo llevaba Ky. 

Ky estaba en una esquina, sin apartar los ojos de la pared. Seguí su mirada y advertí que el papel allí no había sido arrancado, sino arañado. Y no por unas uñas normales, precisamente. Yo diría que aquello llevaba la firma de unos cuantos howlers. 

Ky...

Dime –respondió distraído.

¿Crees que ha sido –bajé la voz –alguna criatura como las que vimos anoche?

Uhm... Aquí hubo más que una visita. Creo que fue una pelea. Algo contra alguien, o algo contra algo. Mira el sentido de las marcas –señaló los arañazos –Van de derecha a izquierda. Como si hubieran querido arañar algo que estaba en la esquina. Pero aquí no hay nada. Y la sangre en las cortinas... Si, tuvo que haber alguna trifulca. –corroboró con seguridad.

Si tu lo dices... ¿no habría entonces algún herido?

Eso es lo extraño... 

Marche, que había pasado a la otra habitación desde que empecé a hablar con Ky, se asomó a la sala y nos llamó. 

¡Eh! Venid a ver esto –nos indicó el camino al dormitorio. 

El dormitorio, como ya dije antes, era muy sencillo. Solo una cama, su mesilla de noche y un baño al lado. Nada del otro mundo, si no nos fijamos en los papeles tirados por el suelo y un cuadro caído sobre la mesilla. El baño estaba impoluto, en cambio. Allí solo había un criado encargándose del desbarajuste. Los tres nos detuvimos frente al cuadro: mostraba a la misma Lizbeth del retrato de la habitación de Jeremiah, con el mismo vestido, cara y peinado, pero rodeada de dos perros negros a los que simulaba acariciar. Viendo la cara de mala leche que tenían, yo abría salido huyendo antes que acercarme a ellos. 

Sentí que alguien rozaba mi mano, y súbitamente, el cuadro cambió ante mis ojos. Lizbeth se transformo bajó una luz morada que inundó la habitación. Su vestido se rompió como si hubiera intentado arrancárselo, o se hubiera dedicado a darle tijeretazos sin ton ni son. Su cabello se despeinó; sus uñas crecieron y se mancharon de sangre; su rostro adquirió un tinte de maldad; la boca abierta en mitad de un grito amenazante y la barbilla y cuello manchados de la sangre que brotaba. Los perros se convirtieron en howlers. Retrocedí hasta toparme contra la pared ante semejante visión, que desapareció igual que como había surgido. Ky y Marche se volvieron hacia mi. 

Veran, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Marche. 

Intenté responderle, pero de mi garganta no salían palabras para describirlo. 

¿La has visto, verdad? –dijo Ky muy serio. 

¿Qué...? –conseguí decir.

¿Has visto a la Lizbeth monstruosa, si o no?

S-si –tartamudeé. -¿Pero cómo..?

Te rocé la mano antes. Por eso la viste. –Marche nos miró a uno y a otro sin comprender –Recuerda que soy un exorcista. Y cómo tal, tengo unas habilidades especiales. Una de ellas, es ver la verdad que se oculta tras las cosas. Lo llamamos "Videncia". Es un don extraño, pero llega a ser útil. Lo usé para ver el cuadro, y al rozarte, te trasmití la visión. Lo siento –se disculpó. 

Nos quedamos callados, sin saber que decir. Lo había resumido bastante bien. Pero costaba aceptarlo. ¿Videncia? ¿Visiones? 

¿Qué es lo que habéis visto? –se interesó Marche.

Anda, ven –ambos chicos regresaron a cuadro, poniéndole Ky la mano en el hombro a Marche. 

Marche no tardó en repetir mi misma acción al cabo de un segundo exacto en el que al pobre incluso se le desorbitaron los ojos. 

Posiblemente ese sea el aspecto que tenga Lizbeth ahora. 

¿Cómo que ahora? ¡Lizbeth está muerta! 

La información le escamó. Miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que el criado no nos escuchaba y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. 

Nos hemos encontrado con Aaron después de todo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué Lizbeth no va a seguir aquí? Ya sabéis la causa de todo esto: la maldición. Además, la han visto. 

Esta bien, Ky, esta bien. Te creemos –saltó Marche a mi lado, algo intimidado por la reacción de Ky.

Me gustaría encontrarla... 

¡¿Estás loco, Ky?! ¡Es un monstruo! –el criado miró a Marche con disimulo, que bajó la voz inmediatamente –Como nos encuentre ella, seguro que nos mata. ¡Acuérdate de lo que nos pasó con Aarón! 

Ky hizo oídos sordos y nos dio la espalda. Marche y yo nos miramos sin comprender mucho. ¿Por qué Ky estaba así? De nuevo se dio la vuelta, lo que nos hizo dar un brinco. 

Quiero interrogar al criado que vio a Lizbeth. 

¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

¿Ves? Eso es lo que pasa cuando no escuchas a las personas. Te pusiste a soñar despierta cuando nos lo explicaron. La criada que nos atendió cuando llegamos. –aclaró Ky –Dijo que un jardinero la había visto. Especificó dónde. Pero yo lo quiero saber –con una amplia sonrisa se puso en camino. 

No tardamos en secundarle otra vez. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos dónde se encontraba ese jardinero, así que le preguntamos a una de las criadas que andaban por allí en ese momento. Os indicaron el camino y nos fuimos. Para llegar a los jardines teníamos que pasar por la cocina. Así que hacia allí nos dirigimos en silencio. Hasta que, a mitad de pasillo, un estallido de cristales y unos gritos nos alertaron. Algo ocurría en la habitación de Lizbeth. Nos apresuramos a ver qué pasaba, pero de las sombras un ser con forma humana, hocico, zarpas afiladas y cuernos en la cabeza nos cortó el paso lanzándose hacia nosotros. Ky se hizo a un lado y Marche me empujó con él hacia otro. Conseguimos esquivarlo, pero el howler no se dio por vencido. En ese preciso instante, el criado que vimos en el dormitorio salió corriendo del cuarto sujetándose el hombro, pasando por delante de nosotros y del howler. Previendo lo que iba a ocurrir, abrí el bolso y saqué el revolver. El contacto frío del arma de nuevo en mis manos. La seguridad que se apoderaba de mi salida de la nada. La sensación de que solo estábamos allí la criatura, el objetivo, y yo. El howler se abalanzó sobre el pobre criado, que gritó horrorizado y se protegió con las manos. Apunté. La criatura echó las zarpas hacia atrás, preparado para ensartar a su victima. Apreté el gatillo. Escuché el estallido, vi la bala volar por el aire y atravesar la cabeza de la criatura. La sangre salpicó el suelo y paredes y la criatura cayó al suelo como un muñeco roto. Pronto el cuerpo quedó rodeado de una creciente mancha de sangre. Ky se agachó junto al cadáver. El criado se encogió en una esquina. Y Marche lanzó un hondo suspiro de alivio, el cuál, al estar abrazado a mi para apartarnos del howler, alcanzó mi cuello, se me puso el vello de la nuca como escarpias, nos miramos y nos retiramos el uno del otro de un salto nervioso, desviando las miradas. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello menos nosotros. Volví a guardar el revolver con manos temblorosas. Estaba más en estado de shock que consciente, pero Ky se encargó de ayudarme a volver a la realidad, cuando atendió al criado malherido. 

¿Se encuentra bien? ¿De dónde ha salido ese monstruo? –le preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

De repente, entraron –el criado respiraba con dificultad –y nos atacaron. Eran dos...

¿Dónde está el otro? 

En la habitación –jadeó. 

Tras echarnos una mirada significativa, salió corriendo. ¡Vaya con el criado! Para poner pies en polvorosa no estaba herido... 

Vamos allá –saqué de nuevo el revolver y regresamos al dormitorio. 

Fue asomarnos, y ver correr a una criada aterrada de un lado a otra, seguida de un howler que saltaba intentando atraparla. En cuento puso las patas en el suelo, le descerrajé un tiro que le alcanzó en el hombro de lleno y que le hizo volver la atención hacia nosotros. Apreté los dientes y disparé de nuevo. Esta vez, acerté en el pecho y la criatura se derrumbó. Buscamos a la criada, y la encontramos en el dormitorio, agazapada tras la cama. Al vernos entrar, dejó de temblar y nos dio las gracias antes de irse lo más rápidamente posible, ahogando un chillido al pasar por delante del cuerpo inerte de la criatura. Nosotros también nos largamos a paso rápido. La amenaza de los howlers seguía vigente pese a ser de día. Si no nos dábamos prisa, podría haber más victimas. 

¿Cuántas balas te quedan, Veran? –se arrimó Marche.

Pues –le di un par de vueltas al revolver antes de encontrar la forma de abrir el cargador y ver las balas que me quedaban –solo 2.

¿Solo? –le enseñé el cargador medio vacío –Estamos apañados...

Pero encontré un paquete de balas –mientras caminábamos le mostré la caja, la abrí y con dedos firmes cargué el revolver –No hay muchas, así que espero que con estas tengamos suficiente.

De todas formas, creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es esquivar a los howlers que podamos. Quizá haya criaturas más peligrosas que esas más adelante.

Tienes razón... 

Andábamos a paso vivo por un largo pasillo en cuyo extremo una puerta cerrada nos impedía el paso. Ky, que iba en cabeza, quiso abrirla, pero la puerta se resistió. Se giró hacia nosotros bufando furioso. 

Cerrada. Y no con llave precisamente.

¿Estás usando la "videncia"? –le preguntó Marche.

No. Pero el pomo de la puerta no se mueve. Y no hay forma de abrirla. 

Anda, deja que lo intente yo –Marche se acercó a la puerta y forcejeó con el pomo, también obteniendo el mismo resultado que Ky. 

Mientras tanto, exploré el pasillo. Habíamos tenido que bajar unas pequeñas escaleras para llegar hasta allí. Una alfombra de color azul oscuro cubría el suelo, y todas las ventanas estaban con las cortinas echadas. En la pared, retratos diversos de la familia. Hubo uno que me llamó en especial la atención: era el mismo retrato que el que poseía Jeremiah en su habitación, solo que ocupaba toda la pared, desde le suelo, al techo; y de ancho medía lo que seis hombres con los brazos estirados. Debido a la falta de luz, la imagen adquiría aquí un tinte fantasmagórico que imponía. Me vino a la mente, como un fogonazo, el falso retrato de Lizbeth en el dormitorio y lo que ocurrió cuando Ky usó la "videncia". ¿Y si ese cuadro también tenía truco?

Torné la cabeza hacia los chicos para comentárselo, pero una sombra sobre sus cabezas me hizo desviar la vista. Flotando sobre sus cabezas mientras discutían, Aaron había vuelto a entrar en escena, riéndose en silencio. 

Chicos... –llamé sin quitarle la vista de encima. 

Marche y Ky no me oyeron y continuaron con la discusión. Volví a llamarles y está vez si conseguí que mirasen donde yo lo hacia y vieran a Aarón, que estalló en carcajadas. 

La sala de los cuadros encierra muchas verdades. 

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos unos a otros. Un chasquido nos sobresaltó, y la puerta se abrió ante nosotros. Tras ésta, las numerosas estanterías se esparcían por doquier. Libros polvorientos se agolpaban en ellas y las ventanas cubiertas de suciedad apenas dejaban pasar la claridad. Guiándonos a tientas, avanzamos unos pasos, hasta que nos topamos con un diminuto candil en el centro de la estancia. Ky lo encendió. La poca luz chisporroteante mostró nuestras sombras proyectadas en las estanterías que casi tocaban el techo. Una repentinas corriente de aire venida de nuestra derecha nos hizo desviarnos, descubriendo a Aarón en uno de los estantes, sacando y tirando algunos de los libros murmurando algo ininteligible. El primer instinto que sentí fue el de salir corriendo de allí, antes de que Aarón volviera a atacarnos como la otra vez. Pero él no pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia. O si, porque dejó de murmurar en voz baja y habló consigo mismo en voz completamente audible. 

¿Dónde puede estar? –se preguntaba una y otra vez yéndose a continuar su búsqueda en otra pila de libros. 

Le seguimos con la mirada, apartándonos un poco de la trayectoria de los proyectiles-libro que Aarón lanzaba cada vez con más violencia hacia el suelo. Flotando casi a la altura de la última repisa encontró lo que buscaba. No pudimos ver con claridad de que se trataba, hasta que después de sostenerlo un rato, lo dejó en lo alto de la estantería, fuera de su sitio, y salió flotando de la habitación. Con él, se fue la tensión que nos había rodeado con su presencia. 

¿Los fantasmas leen libros? No me lo puedo creer –comentó Marche.

Hum. No es un comportamiento normal, cierto. Es el primer fantasma erudito con el que me encuentro...

Bueno, ¿y eso qué más nos da? ¡Deberíamos haber llegado ya a las cocinas para salir al jardín!

Veran, ¿no te parece raro a ti? Primero nos cierra la puerta en las narices, y luego nos deja pasar. Se pone a leer, pasa de nosotros, y se va. 

Pues, pensándolo bien –recapacité –Quizá tengas razón...

Quería llamarnos la atención –razonó Ky. –Quiere que miremos lo que él estaba mirando. –Señaló el libro que Aarón había dejado sobre la estantería –Tenemos que alcanzarlo.

Pues ya me dirás cómo. 

La idea se nos ocurrió a Ky y a mi al mismo tiempo. Ambos apuntamos hacia el libro; yo con el revolver, y el con la mano abierta y el brazo extendido. De mi arma salió una bala y de su mano, una sustancia verde, que fluyó hasta llegar al libro, casi a la misma vez que la bala. No le dieron de lleno al objetivo, mas la estantería tembló y el libro cayó al suelo. Marche lo recogió, y Ky y yo le rodeamos enseguida. La estantería se quedó quieta de nuevo. 

¿Qué es lo que pone?

No parece que lo haya cogido de verdad –el volumen seguía lleno de polvo, como si nadie lo hubiese tocado en siglos. 

A ver... –Marche abrió el libro por donde una diminuta señal sobresalía y comenzó a leer en voz alta. 

_«Hojas rojizas giran al viento como almas perdidas en busca de reposo. Como un álbum de dibujos que reflejan mis sueños, esta tierra es siempre descrita como un reconfortante crepúsculo otoñal. Con su cielo dorado, riachuelos cantarines y pantanos burbujeantes que salpican la zona, es como un lienzo de un artista romántico._

_Tras una investigación más detallada, he percibido horribles visiones de una retorcida maldición, decorada como una fachada pintoresca en este interminable crepúsculo otoñal. Las raíces de árboles espinosos se hunden en esta tierra enferma, chupándole todo lo que es bueno._

_La maleza rebosa de troncos vacíos, sus pútridos restos son devorados por la tierra. Y los rincones de esta malévola región hierven de malvadas bestias impías, mientras la hierba crece sobre el terreno, retorcida como nervios punzantes, como si la tierra estuviera viva, consciente de sus habitantes que desfilan por su espalda._

_Negros ojos saltones, carentes de alma, destellan en el aire. Pequeños murciélagos de rápidas alas atraviesan el cielo brillante, cuchillas voladoras que aguardan el momento exacto para descender. Cuando planean, veo dientecillos agudos, ensangrentados, malvadas sonrisas demoníacas. En los súbitos giros, escucho silbidos ominosos que me congelan el alma. Aquí, ellos son los dueños del cielo._

_Siervos encapuchados, semejantes a espectros, vigilantes sin corazón y alma, patrullan esta tierra. Sus rostros y brazos están surcados por tajos y costuras, como remiendos baratos hechos de piel de cadáveres rancios. Se congregan y viven como en manadas de lobos rabiosos, luchando siempre por la supremacía. Estas abominaciones anhelan mi destrucción. Se agrupan sobre todo en torno a las huellas que parecen ascender por la ladera del risco, pero algunos grupos se congregan unto a los abrevaderos y a los troncos huecos._

_Más adelante en el camino, es como si las sombras devoraran totalmente los alrededores, sin un atisbo de lógica o una gota de sentido. Es como si la única razón para esto estuviera en la oscuridad de la misma. Como la majestad que gobierna el negro vacío, sepultada en el infinito de las sombras._

_Es ella, la Amante Eterna de las Sombras.»_

_Aarón_

Menudo poeta –comentó Marche nada más terminar.

Aarón era un artista. O eso me contó mi hermano. 

Parece una descripción de algún paisaje o lugar que haya visitado. ¿Vosotros que creéis? –añadió Ky pensativo.

Habla de un lugar en el exterior. Por lo del crepúsculo, los riachuelos, y los abrevaderos de los que habla.

Muy bien. ¿Veran?

Habla de algunas criaturas. Murciélagos, y los "_guardianes encapuchados". _También menciona la palabra "_maldición"_. ¿Tiene relación con lo que sucede aquí, no?

Muy bien –repitió Ky –Si lo relacionamos todo, da a pensar que el lugar que describe aquí Aaron podría ser donde comenzó la maldición. Un lugar no muy agradable, por como describe a sus habitantes. –supuso. –Deberíamos averiguar donde se encuentra exactamente ese lugar e investigarlo. ¿No os parece? 

Marche y yo afirmamos con la cabeza. 

Guardaremos el libro por si nos hace falta luego...

Me gustaría saber dónde. No cabe en el bolso de Veran...

¡Ay! ¿Es que todo lo tengo que hacer yo? –con gesto resuelto, le quitó el libro de las manos a Marche, arrancó las dos paginas y me las entregó –Así si caben en tu bolso,¿no? 

Cogí las hojas y las guardé. Sí, cabían perfectamente. Pero destruir un libro solo para eso... 

Bueno, ¿vamos a la cocina, o nos quedamos aquí criando malvas? –sin esperarnos, salió de la biblioteca por donde habíamos entrado, puesto que no había otra salida. 

Le seguimos no muy convencidos, y justo tras nosotros, la puerta se cerró con un gran portazo por sí sola. Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo cuando se escuchó un grito al otro lado del pasillo. Allí, en las escaleras, una chica cuyos retratos ya habíamos visto mucho antes. Su aspecto ya lo conocíamos gracias a la "videncia" de Ky: vestido blanco roto, pelo despeinado, piel pálida y la sangre que brotaba de su boca le manchaba la barbilla y el cuello. Lizbeth nos miraba con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios. Nos detuvimos en seco. Lizbeth dejó de sonreír, se inclinó y se puso a gritar. Era un grito fuerte y aterrador a la vez, que nos obligó a taparnos los oídos. Bajando las escaleras y acercándose a nosotros, un par de howlers atraídos por la llamada de Lizbeth entraron en escena. Y la chica salió corriendo escaleras arriba dejándonos a solas con las dos peligrosas criaturas. Gracias al cielo que aún tenía el revolver en las manos y no lo había guardado, porque antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estaban encima de nosotros. Uno de ellos pasó por encima de Ky, y le derribé de un tiro limpio. El otro, al escuchar el disparo, se alejó un poco, pero volvió a atacarnos. Disparé pero fallé, y le di a uno de los cuadros. Entonces, una luz verde le dio de lleno tirandolo con fuerza contra la pared. Al caer al suelo, la criatura dio un chillido y se retorció con virulencia hasta quedarse inmóvil al cabo de un rato. Observamos a Ky estupefactos. Ya sabíamos que Ky podía usar la magia, pero... ¿qué fue ese hechizo? Lo uso para coger el libro, ¿pero era capaz de matar? 

¿Qué?¿Qué miráis?

¿Qué fue eso? –se em adelantó Marche.

Otro hechizo. "Ectoplasm". Ya os explicare sus funciones más adelante. –los cuerpos de los howlers se derritieron –Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Lizbeth ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. 

Ky tenía razón. Así que aligeramos el paso y sin perder la precaución, continuamos nuestro camino hacia las cocinas. Tuvimos la suerte de que ningún howler volvió a cruzarse en nuestro camino. Llegamos sanos y salvos a nuestro destino, que estaba en la planta baja de la casa, algo apartada del resto de dependencias. Las paredes eran de piedra, y una gran mesa en el centro, con un cuchillo clavado de cocina presidía la sala. En una esquina, un fogón encendido. A un lado, un par de puertas cerradas. Y al fondo, un pequeño descansillo con una puerta que supusimos que era la que daba a los jardines. Precisamente en el instante en el que llegábamos, una mujer bajita y rechoncha salía de allí y trajinaba con el fogón. La rodeamos. 

Señora... –la llamé.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Ah! Tu debes de ser nuestra invitada, si. Eres igual a como me habían descrito. ¿Y los señoritos son? –la mujer se apartó del fogón y nos examinó las caras una por una.

Son amigos míos. Verá, queríamos salir a los jardines...

Te preguntaría por qué antes de dejarte la llave, pero lamento decirte que no la tengo.

¿El que no tiene? 

La llave. Estuve limpiando la otra habitación de invitados esta mañana, y me la dejé allí. Le pedí a una de las muchachas que me la trajeran, pero aún estoy esperando. Esto es una casa de locos... 

La mujer dedicó los segundos siguientes a continuar su tarea en el fogón mientras parloteaba maldiciones y comentarios sobre la casa y los sirvientes. Nos retiramos un poco para que no nos escuchara. 

Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos? 

Si dice la cocinera que se dejó la llave en la sala de invitados, es que se la dejó allí. 

¿Vamos a ir a buscarla? –preguntó Marche incrédulo.

No tiene patas. No va a venir a buscarte ella a ti –le contestó Ky con sorna.

Eso ya lo se –Marche se molestó. 

Antes de que la discusión fuera a más, les incité a ponerse en marcha. Le preguntamos a la mujer dónde encontrar la sala de invitados de la que habló, y ella educadamente nos indicó el camino. Dándole las gracias, volvimos sobre nuestros pasos. Está sala de invitados estaba en el otro lado de la casa que la mía. Con lo cual, tendríamos que recorrer toda la casa. Qué bien...

Subimos las escaleras principales, pasando antes por la entrada de la casa, que se hallaba desierta, y torcimos por un pasillo larguísimo hacia el lado oeste. Éste, conducía hacia una habitación diminuta y otro pasillo, está vez más corto y estrecho, lleno de puertas y ventanas, éstas últimas abiertas de par en par, y la brisa movía las cortinas de manera fantasmal. En ese lado de la casa, todo era silencio. 

La mujer dijo que tenemos que pasar por aquí, y al final estará la habitación que buscamos. –advertí.

Da escalofríos... Y eso que es mediodía. 

Ky se nos adelantó sin decir nada. Nosotros dejamos la charla e hicimos lo mismo, pero a mitad del pasillo, un gruñido nos detuvo. Estrujé el revolver con cuidado en la mano, preparada para disparar. Y me sentía más confiada teniéndola en la mano y viendo los resultados de mi puntería, pero mejor no confiarse demasiado...

Pasaron unos momentos de quietud, en los que a ninguno se nos ocurrió mover un solo músculo. Creo que ni a respirar nos atrevíamos. Y justo cuando ya pensábamos que había sido algún error, el howler hizo acto de aparición cayendo del techo ante nosotros. Antes de que pudiera levantar la zarpa le disparé. La criatura se desplomó en el suelo igual que las otras. 

¡Qué reflejos! –halagó Marche

Gracias –contesté ruborizándome. 

Ky birló el obstáculo que había impuesto el cuerpo del howler y continuó su camino con nosotros pegados a sus talones. Casi tuvimos que correr para alcanzarle, porque repentinamente le dio por acelerar el paso. Cuando llegamos al final, otra sala parecida a la que entramos antes de pasar por el corredor y la habitación que buscábamos. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Ky se quedó en el umbral, examinando su interior. Pasados unos instantes, entramos. Está habitación era algo más rústica que la mía, si es que se podía ser más. Una cama y una estantería. No disfrutaba de ningún otro tipo de mueble más. Aunque eso si, sobre la cama, un papel. Y en el suelo, sobre la pequeña alfombra junto a la cama, un objetivo metálico casi del tamaño de mi mano: una llave. 

Debe de ser esta –Marche la recogió. –Bueno, ya está, vámonos, ¿no?

¡Espera! –le detuve. 

El papel sobre la cama me había llamado la atención. ¿Qué pintaba allí? Que yo supiera, no se habían alojado más invitados en esas fechas aparte de mi. ¿De quién sería? Lo cogí y lo leí. El papel ya estaba amarillento, además de escrito. Los chicos me rodearon enseguida. Los tres tuvimos que forzar un poco la vista para conseguir comprender lo que ponía en aquella diminuta caligrafía.

_«Sabía que esta casa no era normal desde el principio. Me costó mucho que Jeremiah confiara en mi. Si no fuera por ese maldito de Galloway. Pero sus esfuerzos no han servido de nada. Iba a verlo fuera como fuera. Y hablando de visto, ¿quién lo diría? Mis investigaciones eran ciertas. ¡Existe!¡Oneiros existe! Y pensar que la puerta estaba aquí... ¡Tan cerca!_»

_«Es tal y cómo lo describían. Absolutamente todo concuerda. Las ruinas, las criaturas... El territorio del Más Allá sabe muy bien dónde guardar sus secretos. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que el objeto sea mío. Entró allí todas las noches. Me he convertido en el guardián de la torre del infierno. No permitiré que nadie consiga el objeto antes que yo.»_

Hasta ahí la nota. Me dejó algo trastornada. ¿De qué hablaba exactamente? Territorio del Más Allá, Torre del infierno, guardián, el objeto... Tantas palabras y tan poco conocimiento sobre ellas... También nombraba a mi hermano. Eso fue lo que más me extrañó.

A mi lado, Marche tragó saliva y leyó la nota en voz alta. Su voz fue disminuyendo hasta temblar en los últimos renglones y detenerse al final, indeciso. Continué yo por el la lectura, aunque solo quedaba la firma del manuscrito.

_«Otto Keisinguer.»_

¿De qué me sonaba ese nombre? Recuerdo haberlo visto u oído antes en otra parte...

Marche, completamente pálido, retrocedió hasta la habitación contigua, sin quitarle la vista de encima, como obsesionado, a la nota. Preocupada, me acerqué a él para averiguar que le pasaba, llevándome conmigo sin darme cuenta la nota. Ky salió también de la habitación en silencio, que pronto se rompió cuando la alfombra se movió. Aterrorizada apunté al suelo, buscando al howler que iba a atacarnos. Pero no encontré a ningún howler. La alfombra dejó de moverse. 

¿Qué fue eso? 

Veran... –me llamó Marche con voz trémula a mis espaldas.

Veran, no te muevas –me ordenó Ky fríamente.

¿Qué? 

Desconcertada, me giré poco a poco, temiendo lo que iba a encontrarme. Una criatura muy diferente a un howler; con cuerpo de gusano del tamaño y anchura de una persona humana bien rellenita, inclinado hacia delante con una pequeña joroba y un par de 3 filamentos rojizos a cada lado que hacían de manos. La cabeza no era muy diferente al cuerpo, no tenía ojos, y de lo que pienso que era la boca, también la salían unos cuantos tentáculos que no dejaban de moverse a la altura de mis ojos. Retrocedí a tientas, aterrada y intentando poner a la criatura en mi tembloroso punto de mira, en vano. La criatura se acercó arrastrándose hasta mi a velocidad de vértigo. Llegué a chocarme contra la pared y cerré los ojos, quitando de mi mente la imagen que supuse que vendría a continuación: ¿me devoraría la criatura?¿Cómo acabaría conmigo?

Escuchaba gritos a mi alrededor, seguidos de un chillido. Me sentí caer.. Los sonidos se alejaban. No me sentía a mi misma. Perdí la noción del tiempo, y el espacio. Era una caída que nunca terminaba. Hasta que por fin... perdí el conocimiento.

¡Veran!¿Respóndeme! –escuchaba la voz de Marche llamándome.

¿Qué? –Sentí las cuerdas vocales moverse. 

Con esfuerzo y lentitud, recuperé la sensibilidad de todo el cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los de Marche a poca distancia. A mis espaldas, sentía el duro suelo. Dándome cuenta de la situación, enrojecí hasta las orejas, cosa que él también hizo. Marche se apartó y yo me incorporé de un brinco. Me pidió disculpas con voz tenue. 

Al menos podrías dar los buenos días, ¿no? –Ky, sentado en el suelo, no nos quitaba ojo.

¿Qué?¿Dónde estamos?¿Y la criatura? 

Marche y Ky se miraron. Contemplé a mi alrededor. Ya no estábamos en la habitación de invitados. Y tampoco parecía que siguiéramos dentro de la casa. Era un campo abierto, de tierra roja y sin luz. El cielo era de un fuerte burdeos, sin astros ni nubes. No era normal. En cuanto a dónde nos encontrábamos, era una especie de plataforma de tierra. Enfrente, unas escaleras de piedra que "flotaban" en el aire, en mitad de un barranco cuyo fondo era del mismo color que el cielo e infinito, y comunicaban nuestra plataforma con otra algo mas grande. 

¿Dónde estamos...? –volví a preguntar sintiendo de nuevo las tenazas del miedo en mi garganta.

Veran, la criatura te atacó, y... –se cortó Marche.

Y a Marche se le ocurrió la genial idea de saltar a salvarte. La pared no era real. Si hubiera usado mi "videncia" antes... 

Miré a ambos sin comprender. 

La habitación era una puerta. Ahora mismo, nos encontramos en otro mundo. ¿A qué no adivináis cuál? 

Poco tiempo tardamos en decir la palabra al unísono. 

«Oneiros» 


End file.
